


Kaysh Vormur Naas’sarad

by HermesSerpent



Category: Freakazoid (Cartoon), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Casual Murder, Civil War, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Hes back at it again, How does it work?, I dont know what Im doing half the time, OC, Singing, Star Wars AU, Terrorism, That's Not How The Force Works, That's not how Mando'a is used, geisterfahrer, i mean hes a bounty hunter, i think, let me know if I need to up the rating, lol, no murder?, stealing my heart, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 36,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermesSerpent/pseuds/HermesSerpent
Summary: Dexter is an average padawan just trying to survive his apprenticeship to knighthood. This is complicated by the sudden death of his master and the outbreak of a civil war on the planet he is sent to help. To complicate matters, he runs into a Mandolorian, which are famously anti-Jedi. What is he supposed to do when the world around him seems to be falling apart?This is a star wars au for Freakazoid that I thought would be fun! It starts out about three years before the clone wars.Title translation: His vormur does not bloomA Vormur is a sweet-smelling flower native to Mandalore, home planet of Mandalorians. I have no idea what it looks like despite a solid two hours of research. Let me know if there is an official look. For now I have my own design for it in my head.I dedicate this in part to the Nosy Anon and the other part to my imagination's wants.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Dexter closely follows behind his master eyes darting about the new planet they have arrived on. Minksar, a decently sized planet with nice blue skies. The padawan quietly goes back over the information they had been given before they had landed. This was a fairly simple mission, one that is in a similar vein to the others he has been doing since being paired up with Master Guitierrez two cycles ago. They were here to act as third party mediators, making sure things did not get too heated. Not much action, which suites Dexter just fine. They enter the government building where they will be mediating and Dexter nervously looks around. His master touches his shoulder and Dexter realizes he must be projecting his fear of the mission going wrong. He tugs his padawan braid; once to return to the present; twice to focus on the kyber crystal and release his emotions into the force as he is grounded. 

Dexter then slips his hands back into his sleeves, letting calm wash through him. They enter the meeting room and the padawan moves to stand by the entrance, careful to watch what his master does. Master Guitierrez is one of the best in the order for keeping meetings calm, partially through sheer intimidating silence and partially through his strong, sharp words. Dexter hopes that through observation he can gain similar skills and move beyond his own nervousness. The one thing that the order all agreed that Dexter needed to work on is his own nervous fear. Fear can lead to a dark path if one is not careful. Dexter reaches up and tugs his braid; once, to the present; twice, releasing into the force. 

He watches the meeting proceed. The Minkarsians are trying to establish a stable trade relationship with the wider Republic, with fewer import taxes, or something. Dexter watches as the meeting proceeds calmly, each side making their offers and adjustments. Dexter’s eyes flash around the room at the sudden screech of the force. Then the room explodes. Dexter is tossed into a wall. The sound of blaster fire fills the room. Dexter pulls himself together, standing up and quickly glancing about. He ignites his saber and moves to protect the meeting officials from the attacking forces. Then the force screeches warning and then a larger explosion rocks the building, tossing him through the window of the second story and sending him spiraling to the street below. He deactivates his saber and does the best he can to roll away the impact. Blaster fire fills the air around him and the padawan ducks away, the smell of fire and the dust of the broken building filling his nose. 

What should he do? He reaches out for his master through the training bond, but gets a distracted response with no clear instructions other than protect and stay safe. The small Jedi moves to aid the security of the building against the waves of attackers, but the defenders are quickly flagging. Dexter knows that it is soon going to be a truly desperate situation, with retreat or death being the only options. Then his training bond shatters, his master’s presence in the force suddenly gone. Panic laces through him as the death around him becomes thick in the force. Time’s up. Time to retreat. There are no more security officers. Dexter dashes away, ducking beneath laser fire and avoiding the falling pieces of buildings. 

\----------------------------------------------

Dexter rocks back and forth, tucked into the side of a building. The whole planet had fallen into civil war, brought in by a terrorist organization, and he was stuck in the middle of it. The padawan is unsure about what he is supposed to do in this situation. He shakily takes stock of himself. Some scrapes and bruises, but nothing broken. A small sob interrupts his self-examination, and Dexter spots a small child hidden a little further down the alley. If he is scared how much more is this child? He pushes away everything and finds his new goal. Jedi were supposed to protect the weak. He calmly approaches the small child, careful to make himself non-threatening. They let him lift them up and Dexter begins to formulate a plan. He tugs on his braid twice and breaths calmly with the force wrapping comfortingly around him.

Dexter finds rubble that is structurally sound, that looks like nothing more than a broken building that is easily overlooked and is somewhat defensible. He begins gathering the sick and injured citizens there, setting up a protective medical center. As adults and children pour in, people bring with them what supplies they can and those that are able to help Dexter conduct raids for medical and food supplies. Dexter does his best to search through the rubble of buildings when the fighting has moved to other parts of the city, relying on the force to find those that are still alive. When he comes across groups of people under fire he does the best he can to intervene and get them to safety. In the first two weeks, Dexter is engaged in more battles and has acquired more battle-related injuries than he had in the entirety of his padawan-ship. Comms to outside planets had been cut. The force is constantly sobbing around him, thick with the desperation of fearful people and bleak with the growing absence of life that hollows his heart. Dexter cannot sleep for all the blood and screams that fill his dream and meditation brings his attention to the wrongness in the force. Weariness grows in him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom Introduction!! The stress for this baby jedi is high. This is very much inspired by the star wars extended universe books I have read. But I make no promises that this is going to be wholly accurate to the star wars universe. Playing fast and loose with the rules of the universe. I am a bit sorry for the strangeness. Also, the is an early apology for my destruction of the Mando’a language. I did my best!! Heres the site I used: http://www.mandoa.org/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me'copaani=What do you want?  
> Ori'jetii= lit. older jedi  
> adiik=Child  
> shebs=rear/buttocks  
> jetii'ika= little jedi

Dexter slips through the street, his bag heavy with the supplies he had managed to steal from the terrorist camp. He ducks his head as the street shakes with another explosion. Dexter keeps up his pace, tugging twice on his braid to try and release his fear at the ever-shifting battleground. He hopes that the medical station he had set up stays safe. He trusts the adults with lesser injuries to be able to move if the fighting got too close. The scouts they had getting supplies kept an eye out for changes in the behavior of the terrorist group. Dexter uses the force to help him climb up a particularly sharp incline, eyes warily glancing around the surrounding city. There is a firefight nearby. He can tell both by the sounds and through the deaths in the force. Curious, and hoping for some info that might be useful before he retreats back to base for the night, Dexter peaks over the side of the building and sucks in a breath. 

There is one injured armored warrior facing off against a group of twenty or so terrorists. Not quite a fair fight. Dexter feels nervousness and timidness fill him. He recognizes that type of armor, its Mandalorian, and the Jedi and Mandolorian’s had never gotten along well, especially in recent years. But, the fight is far from fair and the Mando looks to have a pretty bad injury on his side. Dexter remembers what his master had said, “action, not hesitation” and “to pause is to die”. While this was intended to be about negotiation, Dexter has had it applied to his new situation more often than not. He tugs his braid; once to stop focusing on how he misses his master and the past; twice to release his anxieties. He leaps, using the force to fling himself through the air, spinning and igniting his saber. He deflects laser shots and then shouts to the Mando, whose strength seems to be flagging. 

“Come on. I can get you to safety.”

He gets a growl in response, and he can tell that the blood loss is getting to the taller being. The Mandalorian slumps suddenly and Dexter grabs the stranger’s belt, force-leaping away, dragging the unconscious Mando with him. Disingiting his saber, Dexter uses all of his energy to haul the injured stranger away from the battle, ducking and dashing through the streets to shake off pursuers. He finds a fairly stable building to hunker down in after he has shaken the terrorists off. Dexter huffs as the weight of the injured starts to get to him. He breaths deeply as gently sets other down against the far wall, across from the only door. The room had no windows. 

The padawan tries to pull up what he can remember about Mandiliarons to his mind, but only three facts come to him. Their anger towards Jedi, their traditional wearing of armor, and their valuing of children. He hovers beside the injured party, knowing he has to do something, but not wanting to bring further distress to the Mando. He settles on loosening the armor and treating the torso with some of the supplies that he has. Dexter avoids removing more armor than he needs too, very intentionally not touching the helmet. He hopes there are no other large wounds, but figures if there were, blood would start spilling out. Focusing in on the de-armored torso, he finds an ugly fresh stab wound in the blue flesh, still leaking blood. He does his best to clean it and then wrap it. When finished, the padawan clumsily tries to redress the other in armor and then positions himself by the door, leaving all of the Mando’s weapons at the other’s side. He crosses his legs and decides to attempt light meditation to pass the time until morning, or the warrior wakes. Closing his eyes, the small Jedi pulls his lightsaber in front of himself and he begins to meditate with his kyber crystal as his anchor to stay steady and not be tossed about by the churning agonized force. 

Dexter startles out of meditation when the Mandalorian groans. The helmet turns to him sharply and the padawan stays still. He can see the tension clearly radiating off the Mandalorian.

“I didn’t touch your weapons. They’re still in their holsters. I did dress your torso wound. Are you injured anywhere else?”

He gets a growl in response as the Mando pulls one of the holstered blasters out. The blaster is now steadily aimed at him. Dexter’s hand twitches to tug on his braid and freezes as the Mando snarls. He holds both of his hands up and empty.

“Me...Me'copaani?”

The words are slurred as the Mando tries to rise to his feet. 

“I don't know what you are saying, but you need to stay down. You have major bloodloss.”

“Jetii.”

The word is spat before the Mandolorian sinks back into consciousness and slumps to the floor. Dexter curls into himself, fear bubbling through his system. What is he doing? He shakily stands and moves out into the main part of the building, checking the sky, which is still black, through the window. He returns and sits back down but cannot find it in himself to go back into meditation. He buries his face in his hands letting himself have a moment of weakness, tears burning against his eyes. He pushes them down. But a broken noise escapes him. This seems to rouse the Mando.

“Hmmm.”

Dexter folds into himself and bites down on his lip. The Mando rises to a sitting position, leaning against the wall, more slowly than his first awakening. Dexter has no idea how much time had passed. The padawan grabs his braid out of nervousness. The Mando seems more aware this time around and seems to be studying him.

“Why?”

Dexter tugs at his braid when the question is asked. 

“You were injured and alone. Jedi are supposed to aid those in need.”

This earns him a helmet tilt.

“What do you hope to gain from this?”

The question throws Dexter for a loop. He glances away.

“Nothing? There’s so much wrong on this planet. I just want to do the most I can. Which isn’t much...”

The Mandalorian straightens and then leans forward. The force signals that he had noticed something which makes Dexter shift and tug on his braid. 

“You’re just an adiik. A baby jetii. Where is your Ori’jetii? Children shouldn’t fight alone.”

Dexter leans back a little, nipping at his lip. Bitter tears burn at his eyes. No, no. Now is not the time to cry about his master.

“He’s… My master… He got killed in the initial attack.”

The helmet tips and Dexter desperately wants to move beyond this subject. The padawan flinches as the Mando reaches forwards and ruffles his hair. Dexter makes a noise of irritation, moving from his mourning to indignation. 

“Hey!”

“I owe you, kid. A life debt. You saved my shebs out there. You’re a great fighter.”

Dexter shakes his head vehemently. 

“No. I saw someone in need and I acted. That’s how Jedi operate.”

“That’s not how I operate, jetii’ika. I owe you. Plus someone has to look after you, adiik.”

“Dexter.”

“Hmm?”

“My name is Dexter.”

The Mandalorian nods and then tugs of his helmet. Dexter looks at the blue-skinned Mando.

“Geisterfahrer.”

Dexter nods and then works through his next thought, relying on his lessons to keep his voice steady as he makes the proposition.

“If you owe me a debt, I’d like to cash it, paid through a favor.”

This earns him a quirked eyebrow.

“Oh? Whats the favor adiik?”

Dexter tugs his braid twice, and tries to breathe out his worries.

“I’ve set up a base of operations, and as a favor, I’d like you to help me find a way to have it run better. I know Mandalorians are known for being skilled and clever during war, and I’m sure this applies to knowing how to position the sick and injured to best keep them out of the way. There is a lot of kids among them and I want to make sure I can keep them safe.”

Geisterfahrer hums, tapping his chin. He then reaches out and ruffles Dexter’s hair, causing another flinch.

“I’ll help you adiik. Its very kind of you to chose to have the debt repaid to benefit others, especially other children. I’ll do it without reclaiming the favor I owe.”

Dexter feels hope building in his chest, the strongest its been in a while.

“Truly? You'll help?!”

Another hair ruffle, which Dexter does not flinch at this time.

“Course? Who could say no to such a noble request?”

Dexter smiles.

“Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of the trio have paired up. Wha hooo!! Side note that I never seemed to bring up in writing this, Dexter is currently 14 here, and Geist is 18. Anikin is 16, if that’s a helpful reference.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jetii= jedi  
> ade=children  
> di'kut=useless individual  
> Jetiise-plural jedi  
> adiik=child

Geisterfahrer pulls the child across from him into a fairly mundane conversation which seems to calm Dexter down. He had noticed the shaking hands and trembling and wants to wrap the obviously scared child and tuck him away from the galaxy’s harshness. But he has to admire the kid’s guts despite his fear. The respect for his armor is also a major point of admiration from Geisterfahrer. Despite the kid being a jetii, Geisterfahrer knows he would be honored to have this noble spirit at his side in battle. He notes the dark circles under the kid’s eyes and the hollowness of his cheeks. The kid needed sleep, a point Geisterfahrer would push later. 

They move out a little while later, Dexter leading the way through the decimated streets. He notes that the kid is moving slow and keeps checking on him, obviously looking for signs of his injury. He does not point it out, finding it somewhat endearing that the kid was worried. Honestly, the kid needed to be more about himself. They arrive at a pile of rubble and Dexter waves to someone who is unseen. Geisterfahrer scans the area as they duck into an opening in the rubble. The Mandalorian feels surprised at the number of people tucked into adjacent rooms. A group of ade rush up to Dexter.

“Dexx!!! You didn’t come home last night?!” 

A chorus of concerned voices surrounds the small warrior. Dexter kneels and they start clinging to him.

“I’m sorry. I was helping my new friend. He got hurt.”

The kids turn to Geisterfahrer, calculating for a moment before breaking into grins.

“Oh, okay!”

Geisterfahrer smiles to himself as the ade surround him and start asking questions as they walk down the hall. They seem unfazed by his helmeted state and he answers their questions the best he can. Dexter brings them to a room that seems to be serving as some sort of sleeping place. Dexter settles down on the ground and the children tug Geisterfahrer to join him. The small jetii begins telling a story as he pulls food from his travel bag and begins passing it around. Occasionally adults will glance in and do a double-take at the sight of a Mandolorian among the children, but as soon as they glance at Dexter they move on from the room. 

Later that day, when the children have moved to another part of the base and he and Dexter are working on backup plans if this place ever came under fire, they start talking about how they had ended up on the planet. 

“I was here on a job, hunting down a guy who owed over a million credits due to bad betting. He had the option to pay up or else.”

Dexter scrunches his nose as he looks over the roughly sketched plans of the building they were using to plan out exit routes.

“A bounty hunter?”

“Yep. Didn’t kill the di'kut though, he just needed some pressure to get moving. Here and here are risky because those areas are particularly flammable.”

Dexter bobs his head and scratches something down.

“My master always said that negotiation always requires a bit of intimidation. The Council was not the hugest fan of it.”

He catches the small frown forming on the kid’s face and reaches out to ruffles his hair. Dealing with death always hurt especially when it was those close to you. The kid’s eyes refocus as he tugs on his braid twice. Geisterfahrer then clicks his tongue.

“You need a plan for a building to move people to and a way to slow down intruders if they do find your base.”

Not the smoothest transition to a lighter topic but its the best the hunter has to offer. Dexter nods and they begin talking about other buildings in the area, and toy with the idea of using the sewers. When they have come up with a couple of different plans, Dexter approaches the adults that worked together to run the medical base with the ideas. They leave them to deliberate as Dexter starts making rounds. The bounty hunter acts as his shadow for the remainder of the day, helping where he can. Dexter retreated back to the sleeping room they had been in earlier when night falls, offering the bedroll to the hunter. He claims to not need it as he would be meditating. Geisterfarher decides not to push the point yet.

\--------

The next day Geist continues to follow Dexter, suited up in his armor. They leave in the early hours of the day and traipse through the city rooting out supplies. While ducking between buildings, Dexter suddenly freezes and turns. The kid then begins running towards a smoking pile of rubble and starts chucking rocks away. Geisterfahrer joins his side, helping despite his confusion.

“What’s going on?”

“I feel someone under there.”

The kid continues to chuck boulders that his small frame clearly should be unable to lift. Seeing that his help is more of a hindrance, Geist turns to make sure no one sneaks up on them. Right as he can hear the cries of the trapped, fire begins raining down on their heads. The hunter returns fire as Dexter tugs at the rubble faster. He pulls a small girl from the rubble and then turns to Geisterfahrer. A quick glance around shows that there is no easily viable way to escape this mess. He makes a decision, holstering his blasters, and grabs the kid, igniting his jet pack as he launches them into the air. The girl whimpers and buries her head and Dexter looks just as frightened. For all his tenacity, he is just a little kid stuck in a scary situation. Geist feels a sudden bitterness. When are those Jetiise going to send someone to get Dexter and aid this world that is burning? He does not have much hope, having never much trusted the Jetiise, given their history.

They get back to base and Dexter makes sure the girl is treated and taken care of before sagging against a wall. Geist decides that now is time to push the issue. 

“You’re going to sleep.”

“What?”

The adiik glances at him through weary eyes.

“Sleep, adiik. Come on.”

He picks up the kid, one arm under his legs, and one under his torso. Dexter huffs irritably and tries to argue with him.

“I gotta do patrol. Plus I’m not tired.”

“Right. I’ll find someone to cover it for you. For now, you’re going to bed. You’re barely able to stand.”

“I’ll meditate then.”

“I don’t think that’s a substitution for sleep.”

The kid starts chewing on his lip as they grow closer to the sleeping quarters. 

“I won’t be able to sleep.”

“You’re going to try.”

Dexter tugs on his braid.

“I… I get nightmares. I can’t fall asleep.”

Geisterfahrer tilts his helmet slightly in thought as he keeps walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguing with Geist is like trying to argue with a wall. There's the smallest chance you'll convince it, but you're better off saving your energy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing!! There is a song in this chapter that is my translation of a translation, german, to English, to Mando’a, very sorry about the mistakes that are prolly numerous. I’ll include the full translation at the end as it is very long. But, the original song is Wilde Rose by Faun.   
> jetii'kad=lightsaber  
> bacta=i s a thick substance used for healing, I didn’t know this till reading several star wars stories, :/

Dexter sighs as Geisterfahrer sits him down in the sleeping room. He would rather not try to sleep. The hunter removes his helmet and looks Dexter in the eye. 

“You need to sleep. How long has it been since you’ve had a full night’s sleep?”

“When did the terrorist strike?”

Geisterfahrer frowns.

“About two weeks ago.”

“Around that long.”

This earns him a deeper frown. Dexter rubs his arms.

“It's not for lack of trying. There’s just too much,” he waves his arms about, “unbalance in the force and I feel the death every time I try to sleep. Which leads to nightmares.”

Geisterfarher nods, a look of understanding flashing across his features. Dexter tugs at his braid.

“Would it be okay for me to rebraid your hair? It looks a little messy.”

Dexter hesitates, as that is a task typically reserved for masters. But then takes the offer for what it is, an attempt to settle him down. He nods slowly breathing out and releasing his emotions into the force. Geist sits beside him and starts undoing the mess, hands gently and careful, a strange juxtaposition to the intimidating figure he normally was. The other begins to softly sing in what Dexter presumes is Mando’a.

“Aaray, Aaray. Ner kar’ta kyrayc. Darasuum dar'tome teh cyare’ner. Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad.”

Dexter sighs as the force hums lightly along, calm and serine for once.

“Aaray, Aaray. Ner kar’ta kyrayc. Ni dar’tome teh cyare’ner vaal kebii'tra. Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad. Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad.”

The gentle tugs remind Dexter of softer times, and one of the only displays of affection he had received from his master. The gentle repetition of the tune lulls him and he finds his eyes slipping closed. 

“Cyare’ner at akaanir o’r gaht. Sirbur, vaal ni cuy parjir. Ibic Vormur enteyor sarad.”

“You tricked me.”

Dexter mumbles while Geist finishes the braid and lays him down. The hunter gives no response other than continuing the song. 

“Ni dinuir kaysh gai bah Vormur, Kaysh sarad dral, atin'la. 'Kay sol’ca cin'ciri olaror.”

Dexter sighs and lets himself slip under. A peaceful night of slumber follows, leaving Dexter rested for the first time since his arrival on the planet. 

\--------------------------------

They fall into a rhythm together over the next couple of days, getting up at the dawn to search the city for supplies and injured people. They would return to the base in time for the first meal and Dexter would take over looking after the children, making sure that they eat and are treated, often giving a story or allowing Geisterfahrer to tell one. Then Geisterfahrer makes sure Dexter eats and they do a patrol. They talk with the group of adults to discuss the shifts in the city and make plans for the future. Then they go back out into the city to try to find more information on the state of things with the terrorist’s locations, pick up anyone else injured they come across, and avoid the patrolling terrorists. They return back with whatever the find and spend more time with the children or helping other sick or injured people. The two do one final patrol at dusk and then return for the night, with Geisterfahrer removing his helmet and rebraiding Dexter’s padawan braid singing in Mando’a till he falls asleep. Nightmares still happened but not as severe and Dexter was able to fall back asleep more easily. Occasionally children would come to Dexter with nightmares and the two would help them to the best of their ability.

They run across more dead bodies than people who are alive and Dexter has to push the pain and bile down. Geisterfahrer can tell the stress is getting to the kid. They run into firefights on occasion and the bounty hunter admires the kid’s skills with the jetii'kad. Dexter assures him that he is not the most skilled every time the Mando brings it up, which earns the padawan a teasing hair ruffle. The hunter does his best to defend the kid as no one else seems to be stepping up to the task among the fully-functioning adults. There are some whispers of the original government of the planet putting down the terrorist insurrection elsewhere on the planet, but they had not been able to get any distinct information. 

\---------------------------------

Dexter breathes the dusty early morning air keeping low and hidden as he and Geist move through the city. It had been several weeks, coming close to three months that he had been surviving on this planet. They had been forced to move the medical base a few times. Dexter tugs his braid; once to come back to the preset; twice focusing on his kyber crystal to center himself to force out his worried emotions. He relaxes as Geistergahrer pats his shoulder, shooting the taller a small smile of thanks. They keep moving through the city carefully, avoiding attention as they get closer to where the terrorists had been more frequently seen.

Geisterfahrer points out a building freshly abandoned by the terrorists in the last week. Dexter nods. They had been scouting it out for a while, and it seemed a safe enough risk. They enter silently, checking as they go, gathering anything that had been thoughtlessly left behind. A little food here, a bit of bacta there. Small amounts that are all hyper valuable to the survivors. Dexter tenses as they exit, the force growling irritably. Ten terrorists are standing there, shock radiating off of them. They raise their weapons and Dexter leaps away, force pushing Geisterfahrer out of range. The bounty hunter unholsters his blasters and shoots as he rolls, having adapted and gotten used to Dexter’s uses of the force. The padawan ignites his saber and twirls it to deflect blaster fire. Half are focused on Geisterfahrer. The padawan flinches as a lazer gets past his defense blasting his saber from his hands. Dexter hisses in pain as his hands burn. And then there is a grenade on the ground right beside his saber. The padawan barely has the time to step back and glance at the Mando, before the street explodes, shrapnel flying everywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! The story has started of with a drawn out bang! Updates will be sporaditc so forgive me!! I do hope you have a good time! I know Im doing a lot of time skips, but I want to try and keep stuff interesting. If anything is unclear, let me know as this is my first star wars fic and first attempt of making an au crossover. Thanks for reading!!  
> A Vormur is a sweet-smelling flower native to Mandalore, home planet of Mandalorians. I have no idea what it looks like despite a solid two hours of research. Let me know if there is an official look. For now I have my own design for it in my head. 
> 
> Aaray, Aaray. Ner kar’ta kyrayc  
> Pain Pain. My heart {is} dead.  
> Darasuum dar'tome teh cyare’ner  
> Eternal (ly) apart from my beloved  
> Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad  
> His Vormur (a flower) does not bloom. 
> 
> Aaray, Aaray. Ner kar’ta kyrayc  
> Pain Pain. My heart {is} dead.  
> Ni dar’tome teh cyare’ner vaal kebii'tra  
> I separated from my beloved during blue skies.  
> Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad  
> His vormur does not bloom. 
> 
> Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad  
> His vormur does not bloom. 
> 
> Cyare’ner at akaanir o’r gaht  
> My beloved (went) to battle in (the) north  
> Sirbur, vaal ni cuy parjir  
> say(ing), while I am victorious   
> Ibic vormur enteyor sarad  
> This vormur must bloom. 
> 
> Ni dinuir kaysh gai bah Vormur  
> I gave his name to (the) Vormur  
> Kaysh sarad dral, atin'la  
> She bloom(ed) powerful (and) tough  
> 'Kay sol’ca cin'ciri olaror  
> ‘Til one night snow arrived. 
> 
> Aaray, Aaray. Ner kar’ta kyrayc  
> Pain Pain. My heart {is} dead.  
> Ni dar’tome teh cyare’ner vaal kebii'tra  
> I separated from my beloved during blue skies.  
> Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad  
> His vormur does not bloom. 
> 
> Ret'urcye mhi.   
> Maybe well meet again.
> 
> Kar'tayl olaror at ni  
> Knowledge arrived to me  
> Kaysh ash'amur kotep  
> He died brave in battle   
> Vormur o’r gaan  
> Vormur in hand
> 
> Aaray, Aaray. Ner kar’ta kyrayc  
> Pain Pain. My heart {is} dead.  
> Darasuum dar'tome teh cyare’ner  
> Eternal (ly) apart from my beloved  
> Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad  
> His vormur does not bloom.
> 
> Aaray, Aaray. Ner kar’ta kyrayc  
> Pain Pain. My heart {is} dead.  
> Darasuum dar'tome teh cyare’ner  
> Eternal (ly) apart from my beloved  
> Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad  
> His vormur does not bloom.
> 
> Ni coy ciryc, kaysh naas’olaror   
> I am cold, he does not come


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adiik. Ohh, Kih’vod. Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'vod- Child. Ohh, small brother. I know your name as my brother  
> gai bal manda- name and soul: the adoption ceremony

Geisterfahrer freezes as Dexter looks into his eyes with fear and then vanishes in the explosion. The Mandalorian ducks as stone flies over his head. When he rises he sees Dexter prone on the street, bleeding with his saber in pieces. Geisterfahrer howls with rage. They had killed his brother! He lets rage flow through him as he charges forwards, shooting to kill. His mind narrows onto his targets. He ducks beneath their fire and twisting and firing. The deaths of three are almost too quick. Wrath coils through his gut as he marches forward, an agent of death. He reholsters his gun after killing another three. The remaining four attempt to run and Geisterfahrer takes to the air and lands in front of them. Drawing two blades he rushes forwards, relishing the blood and anguish beneath his hands. No one messes with his allit and gets away with it. He stands over the fallen, breathes erratically as fury roars in his ears. His head snaps back down the street as he hears a small sob. Dexter is sitting in the middle of the street, broken crystal in hand, eyes frightfully blank and absent. Geisterfahrer rushes back to him and scoops the smaller up and hold him tight. 

“Adiik. Ohh, Kih’vod. Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'vod.”

Dexter curls into the Mando, clutching at his three broken crystal shards and at Geisterfahrer’s armor, He leaves the street tucking them both away in the rubble of another building that is further from the terrorists. Dexter buries his face into Geisterfahrer’s armor, eyes dripping with tears. Geisterfahrer tightly holds onto his brother, rocking back and forth. He had not felt that scared in so long. He had forgotten just how painful it was to lose someone who is close. Even though Dexter did not die. He buries his helmeted head into the smaller’s shoulder, taking comfort in how alive the other is. The kid is still crying, and Geisterfaher finds that his own eye are blurry and his breaths are just as erratic as his brother’s. His brother. This thought knocks Geisterfahrer out of his frantic state. Oh. He had done the gai bal manda ceremony and adopted Dexter as his brother. He begins to sing, regulating his own breath and loosens his death grip fractionally. Dexter moves one hand to tug on his braid and then lets out a whine at the second tug. Geisterfahrer gently readjusts him and soothingly runs a hand through the smaller’s hair.

“My… Saber...:”

“It’s going to be okay Kih’vod.”

“A lightsaber is a Jedi’s life. My life is shattered.”

The kid looks down at the shards that are now floating slightly. Geisterfahrer gently rubs his brother’s back.

“What am I supposed to do? My master is dead, my kyber is shattered, and I can’t even get peace in the force.”

The small teen’s body shakes. The Mandalorian searches his mind for ways to better help. 

“Would meditation help?”

Dexter closes his hands around the shards and lets out a broken desperate chuckle. 

“I used my kyber crystal and its presence in the force to concentrate. I can’t...”

Geisterfahrer goes back to gently rocking the teenager. He lets his mind roll, trying to figure a solution. Dexter has stopped crying and is now tiredly sagging against him. Geisterfahrer shifts a little and pulls out a few bacta patches. He applies it to the kid’s injured hand as Dexter blinks wearily.

“Dexter. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No.”

“Alright.”

The bounty hunter accepts this answer. Dexter closes his eyes. Geisterfarher shifts, to try to put Dexter in a more comfortable position to doze in. He carefully pulls out a small sack, emptying its contents into his larger bag. He then gently opens the dozing padawan’s hands and slips the shards into the sack, closing it and slipping it back into the teen’s hands. The hunter sighs, biting the inside of his cheek. They had two major issues. One, he had just adopted the kid without asking. Second, the kid’s weapon is broken, and that seemed to be the last push the kid needed for his spirit to break. 

\---------

White armor fills his vision as Dexter stares out over the foreign planet, a large army of identical-looking soldiers marching. The ground is exploding and the air is thick. He can see an army of droids moving forwards. The scene shifts and Dexter is sitting in the med-bay of a ship. Geist is beside him and he is assisting someone who is wearing armor that is a little similar to the Mando’s. The other two are in deep conversation but Dexter only hears muffled noises. The scene swirls again with the flash of lightsabers, flashing red with shades of blue. Dexter can feel the cries of the distressed force as the war crashes over his senses. He startles awake. A nightmare. Just a nightmare. He attempts to fall into meditation, but his weary mind cannot reach his kyber crystal. He casts wider and finds another steady anchor and laches on. He then slowly sinks into meditation, releasing his anxiety. He falls deeper, clinging to his anchor to make sure he does not become lost. 

\------

Dexter slowly awakens, blinking tiredly at the dim room. Something small is resting in the back of his mind. He closes in on the feeling, finding it to be a fledgling force bond. But with who? The padawan sinks a little deeper into meditation to feel it out. He reaches for his normal anchor results in emptiness. His mind shifts from his absent crystal to using the new bond instead. The presence feels like the bounty hunter’s force presence. He feels his body shift and his eyes snap open. Geist is there, still rocking him. The padawan blinks and pats the other sensing some anxiety through the fledgling bond. He really ought to tell him about it. Sucking in a breath, he draws the attention of the hunter.

“I have something I need to tell you.”

They both say at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooh here comes the brotherlinessss!!! But yah, Dexter is alive, a little worse for wear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gai bal manda- name and soul: the adoption ceremony  
> creche- where all young jedi live in a group before being chosen by a master  
> Elek-yes  
> Jatne bora, Kih’vod-good job small brother  
> Vor'e-Thanks!  
> ori'vod- big brother  
> Gar vorer gai’ner sa’vod?=you accept my name as brother?

Geisterfahrer lets out a small laugh as Dexter makes a face at their simultaneous timing. His brother huffs and pokes him.

“You go first Geist.”

“Okay. So, I kind of panicked when I found you alive. I did the gai bal manda. I recognize your name as my brother. I didn't ask. Sorry.”

“Oh… I accidentally forged a force bond with you.”

“Is that what that odd feeling in my brain is?”

“Yeah. I was looking for an anchor and I latched onto you. I can try to untangle it.”

Geist tilts his head thinking through it.

“Do you want to untangle it? I've already declared you my brother, I'm fully prepared to be there for you in whatever way you need me.”

“The Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments.”

The kid tugs his braid and Geisterfahrer feels a flutter of anxiety from the small bond in the back of his mind.

“That doesn't answer my question.”

The Mandalorian presses, causing Dexter to sigh. It is clear the kid is thinking through the issue.

“Jedi should not let attachment prevent them from duty. But if it doesn't impact duty, attachment should be okay? I mean Padawans and Masters are somewhat attached and I'm attached to the Order.”

Geisterfahrer lets the teen puzzle out his thoughts as he silently waits. He would respect any decision, even if it meant reversing the adoption. Dexter straightens his shoulders.

“It should be okay. You'll be my adopted crèche mate and I'll be your brother. As long as I don't let my caring for you prevent me from aiding others.”

“I'll do my best to never put you in a position where you need to choose.”

Dexter gives him a bright smile and fondness leaks from the bond. 

“Thanks. I’ll help you learn to shield and anything else you want to know about Jedi.”

“And I'll teach you how to shoot and everything about Mandalorians.”

“Including Mando’a?”

The kid asks with some wonderment in his eyes. Geisterfahrer smiles.

“Elek.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

They travel back to base and Geisterfahrer rechecks the injury on Dexter’s hand. The id still seems pretty shaken. He can sense the unease. They drop off the supplies and Geisterfahrer informs them that neither of them would be able to go out for a while since Dexter needs to train on a weapon. A few adults request that he train them in blasters as well. Geisterfahrer agrees and they set up a new schedule to adjust for the changes. Dexter starts training him to meditate and shield himself. Afterward, Geisterfahrer starts teaching the basics of his mother tongue to his brother. 

\---

Dexter aims and fires, hitting the target. He breathes deeply and then readjusts his grip and tries again. He hits the center and he feels approval through the bond. Over the last week as the padawan had become more comfortable with a blaster, the bounty hunter had become more adept at sending information over their bond. It had grown quickly, faster than it had with his master. Dexter tugs at his braid dispersing his thought. Geisterfahrer walks over and ruffles his hair. 

“Jatne bora, Kih’vod.”

“Vor'e, Hunter.”

The nickname comes easily, inspired by the other’s job before this planet had devolved into the mess it is now. Geisterfahrer ruffles his hair again. 

“I think that you’re ready to head outside.”

Dexter nods then goes about cleaning his blaster, disassembling, and then reassembling it with practiced hands. Geisterfahrer nods as Dexter holsters the weapon beside the sack tied to his belt that holds his kyber crystal shards. They move back to the sleeping room where both pick up a bag to go out to gathering with. They inform the adults and head out to find supplies. 

The next week finds things returning to an altered version of what had been normal before Dexter’s saber had been destroyed. Geisterfahrer is a lot more cautious, teaching Dexter both an all-clear and danger ahead whistle that he used when checking rooms inside of buildings and when moving into exposed areas. 

Dexter waits for the whistle as he watches behind them. Hearing it and a soft word passing across their bond, he darts forward and they move together across the broken cityscape, over a broad open area. They duck into a building and begin to search through it. As he looks through a small room’s cabinets and drawers, the padawan lets his mind reach out through the force to try and sense if there is anyone nearby. He catches the hint of another sentient’s presence within the building. He wraps up his search and then he gets a tug from Geisterfahrer. The other had been working to more clearly communicate across the bond and is able to send single words, especially if those words are Mando’a. 

‘K'olar.’

Dexter follows the familiar presence of Geist in the force to find him. The Mandalorian is standing in front of a large open cabinet, hands raised in surrender. Moving further into the room, Dexter can see a young adult aiming a blaster at him from inside. Dexter comes to stand beside his brother. The adult’s eyes widen.

“Hello. Are you injured?”

“A Jedi? I thought they had both died during the initial attack!”

Dexter tugs on his braid and steadies himself.

“My master is gone. I am Padawan Dexter. Are you injured?”

“I… yeah. I got hit by a blaster on my shoulder.”

Dexter glances at Geist. 

“I only found food. Did you find medical supplies?”

“Elek.”

Geisterfahrer opens his pack and hands over a bacta patch. Dexter takes them and moves forwards. 

“I can take care of your shoulder.”

The man slowly removes his shirt, still warily looking at Geisterfahrer.

“I didn’t think that Jedi worked with Mandalorians.”

Geist speaks up.

“Dexter is particularly agreeable.”

Dexter shakes his head, working quickly to patch the man up.

“You just have weird tastes in companions, Ori’vod.”

Geist straightens at this, probably because it is the first time Dexter has referenced to him verbally as family. 

“Gar vorer gai’ner sa’vod?”

Dexter narrows his eyes in thought, parsing out the meaning. He would have to get a true translation later, but relies a little on context clues to construct his response.

“Elek, Ori’vod.”

The adult his is helping blinks at him blankly and Dexter offers a small apologetic smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, the bois are now accepting their family ties! The Jedi’s thing about attachment has always been interesting to me. I think that depending on your master, different Jedi might have a stricter following of it. I think that the important part was 1)not let the emotions of being attached overwhelm you and keep you from doing what you need to do to save the greater whole and 2) don't get married, because that is the same as the order taking a political side when they are supposed to be impartial. So Dexter gets to break the rules a little bit. Or not at all. It depends on your point of view ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dral'blitz- dral can mean bright, glowing, strong, or powerful. and blitz is german for lightning to keep with the theme of german in Geisterfahrer's name. Low key I consider this my clan.  
> alor-leader  
> Kyr'tsad- Death Watch-a sect of Mandalorians that are generally considered terrorists. Their actions led to the death of Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett's father.  
> Kryze Clan- passivists that took over Mandalore and attempted to destroy the old culture and make Mandalorians more peaceful. I personally don’t love them...

Geist barely contains himself and is grateful for his helmet covering his surely stupid looking smile. His mind wanders, vaguely wondering if Dexter would accept following the six tenets of the Resol’nare. He had already started on three of them. Education, with education on blaster shooting and upkeep, strategy, and observation skills. Self-defense, by working on combat abilities. He could start focusing a little more on hand to hand and try to get his brother to fight effectively even without a weapon or the force. Mando’a; with language lessons and the songs that he sings and is teaching the kid to sing. 

That just leaves clan, armor, and leader. Clan would be simple enough, as Geist is the only other member of the Dral’blitz clan left. He would have to train Dexter a little more before he would be ready to earn his armor. Geist would probably not be able to get his brother to wear a full suit of armor, but Dexter was a mix of cultures anyway. It would only make sense for his armor to reflect this. As for the leader part of the Resol’nare, the true alor, the only one that Geisterfahrer would be willing to follow, had disappeared a while back. He could not stand the terrorist nature of the Kyr'tsad and the thought of becoming a pacifist and a pushover by following the clan of Kryze makes him sick. His mind whirls through these thoughts quickly and he recenters himself as Dexter sends him a feeling of confusion. He sends back reassurance. 

His brother finishes helping the stranger and rises, returning to Geisterfahrer’s side. He ruffles the kid’s hair, sending across pride. Dexter ducks his head in embarrassment. 

“Are you two alone out here?”

The stranger asks. Dexter shifts tugging on his braid.

“No. We have a place where we have been bringing the injured and any kids that we come across.”

The adult’s eyes widen. 

“There are others still alive?”

“Why would you think otherwise?”

Geisterfahrer asks.

“The terrorists have been giving newscasts, stating that this city is fully theirs and no opposition survives in the city.”

“You’re from outside the city.”

Geisterfahrer states, watching for the reaction. The stranger shifts awkwardly. Dexter stiffens beside him.

“Yes, I came to try and get a better understanding of the situation. I got caught up in a firefight and got hit and hid in here.”

Dexter tucks his hands into his very frayed sleeves. 

“Why would you need to do that?”

The smaller teen’s eyes are narrowed and Geisterfahrer feels a little bit of anxiety coming from the teen, who then smothers it. Geist moves his hands to hover over his blasters. The stranger raises his hands in a surrender position.

“I’m Alec. I’m footsoldier for the true government. We’re trying to figure out the situation in the city so we can retake it.”

Dexter sends a small message over the link.

‘He believes his words.’

Geist sends back a feeling of understanding back. He tilts his helmet.

“They sent you alone?”

Geisterfahrer asks, wanting to get a full understanding of the situation.

“Yes.”

Dexter touches his arm and Geisterfahrer glances at him.

“We should help him. If the original government is able to come in, we could prevent more people from being stuck under rubble or getting shot.”

Geist dips his head in a small nod and then turns back to the soldier.

“Tell your government we have a large number of injured but we also have several adults who can fight. Get us a safe out for the children and we’ll see if we can get you the information you need.”

Alec nods. Dexter smiles at Geisterfahrer, and the smaller teen sends a pleased feeling across the bond. 

“I’ll do my best when I report back. Can we set up a meeting point and exchange information in a week?”

Dexter nods and tugs his braid. Geisterfahrer also nods. They discuss where they could meet. Alec is less familiar with the landscape and they moved out of the building to clearly point out where they would meet. They separate.

\---------------------

Dexter curls against his brother as they sit on the bedroll. Dexter twists his braid as they discuss the core beliefs of their individual cultures. 

“So let me get this straight, the Jedi have a cod and a list of tenants?”

Dexter nods with a hum.

“Yep. We have nine tenets. The first, we are the keepers of peace and fight for all life. Second, we must be wary of strong emotions. The third is that we’re forbidden from marriage and are warned about attachments. Fourthly, we have a responsibility to respect all life and avoid killing when possible. For the fifth, we must help the weak who can not defend themselves. Sixth, we must obey the council and not openly disobey them. The seventh warns against gaining positions of power and accumulating wealth. Eighth, we must be mindful of the past present and future to understand the force. The ninth and the newest is that a powerful Jedi is not one that is great militarily but who conquers themself.”

“Wow. That’s complicated. We Mandos just have six in the Resol’nare. Education, armor, self-defense, clan, language, and leader.”

“Mm. That is simpler.”

Dexter leans into the hair ruffle that Geisterfahrer gives in response. The teenager sighs.

“There is some overlap with the desire to defend and the need to learn to fight. There’s also a need to follow the leadership.”

The padawan says, pondering over the similarities. 

“Yeah. We’re not too different you and I, Kih’vod.”

Dexter laughs, running a hand through his hair. 

“We better not let anyone hear us. If people start comparing the two, they might start thinking of the Jedi as warmongers with laser blades.”

“Or that all Mando’s are weak-willed peaceful types.”

They both snort at these ideas. Dexter yawns tiredly and Geisterfahrer pushes him down, moving so that they could both go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have the ball rolling to wrap up the Minkskar arch!!! A little discussion of culture. I know lots of info!, but I really really love and respect a lot of aspects of both and am excited to share this with others. I’m trying to make this story as accessible as possible SO if something is confusing about the world, let me know! I’m operating from a couple of books, the movies, one episode of the 3d clone wars cartoon, and random knowledge I happen to have. I’m not an expert and constantly asking questions myself, so don’t be embarrassed if something is not understandable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elek- yes

Dexter quietly sings the new song that Geisterfahrer had been teaching him as they wait for Alec to show up. Geist is recleaning his blaster. They had talked over the issue with the adults and most were happy to gather information for the government and get the kids out of danger if they could. Dexter idly looks at his clothes. They are all dirty, with burns and tears throughout. He shifts a little and notes just how much looser they are compared to when he had first come to the planet. Silently, he wonders if his ribs are visible beneath his skin. He would not know, as he had never bothered to check. Geist looks at him, sending across concern.

“I’m fine Hunter. Just a little worn.”

“Need to sleep?”

“No. Mentally tired. I told you that I use the force to meditate.”

“Elek.”

“Well, with all of the death and fighting the force is a bit shaky,” Dexter tries to come up with a good comparison, “Like trying to drive through an asteroid field, making me go up and down when it’s normally smooth like fly through normal space.”

Geisterfahrer nods. They hear footsteps and shift into fighting positions. Alec enters the room and they un-tense. 

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

Dexter says, relaxing back to sitting on the table. 

“So I talked it over with my superiors and we want to work with your group to get the children and injured out of the city and to get information about what the situation in the city is.”

Dexter nods. 

“What’s the plan to get the kids out?”

“We can handle getting four or five at a time and have a base set up outside of the city for citizens, who have been using it. We have the resources there to take down their names and track down their parents if we can. I’ll bring someone to our weekly meetings and we’ll take the kids with us when we leave.”

Dexter nods at this and lets Geisterfahrer take over the conversation. His brother lines out the situation of the city, noting where larger groups of terrorists seem to be. Alec jots down notes on a datapad and Dexter occasionally interrupts with an observation about the shifted landscape of the city from what it had been before, bringing up rubble piles and good hiding points. They separate after an hour. 

\------------ 

Troops begin moving into the city at the end of the fifth month that Dexter is on the planet. They had gotten about half of the kids out. Dexter and Geisterfahrer no longer are able to go out into the city during the day, only searching for supplies and gaining information about the terrorist’s movements from dusk through the night, and wrap at dawn. Dexter has a harder time sleeping as death cotes the city. They come across the dead more often, mainly soldiers and terrorists, but they still come across civilians. Geisterfahrer helps him take care of the injured. 

\--------

Dexter buries his face into his brother’s shoulder as he sobs. He takes comfort in feeling Geist’s presence in the force, wrapping all of his senses around the taller. His dreams had only gotten harsher, a vivid mixture of the present and what Dexter can only hope is his imagination. His brother runs his hands through Dexter’s hair, whispering. Dexter knows he needs to get ahold of himself. Strong emotions were strongly advised against. Geist tightens his hold and stands and starts walking around the room. 

“It’s okay. It’s almost over. Soon we’re going to get off of this planet. And then you can run away with me.”

This startles a laugh from Dexter.

“I’m not running away with you.”

“Shhh. Let me dream Kih’vod. I snatch you away from the order and we’ll fly to a distant planet with no other people and settle down as farmers.”

Dexter decides to play along to distract his mind.

“Say that I come along, what will we grow?”

“Anything you’d like Dex’ika.”

“Could we plant Vormur?”

“Of course. We’ll plant so much, you’ll barely be able to smell anything else.”

Dexter hums.

“Can we live near a waterfall? I’ll miss the room of a thousand fountains.”

“You have a room with a thousand fountains?”

Geist asks, voice full of intrigue. Dexter pokes him in the side from his position in the taller’s arms.

“Yep. If you can’t compete, I won’t even begin to consider your offer.”

His brother makes a noise of offense.

“I’ll find the biggest waterfall you’ve ever seen. Our farmhouse will be right next to it so you can hear the water flowing over all the smooth rocks. They’ll be crystals that catch the light and make the water glow.”

Dexter smiles at the fantastical image. 

“Sounds nice. I’d learn to make spicy food so you would be happy and we could spend the time as we pleased.”

Geist chuckles.

“Sounds lovely. You could meditate all the time with no disturbance and I could practice fighting.”

Dexter yawns, feeling tiredness creeping back up through his veins. 

“I’ll consider it.”

“The offer will always be there for you.” 

Dexter hums in acknowledgment and falls back asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------

Dexter dashes through the city using the force leap to tall buildings. It had been several weeks since the true government had started retaking the city. Now in the middle of his sixth month here, Dexter is helping the final push to reclaim the capital center. He and Geist are acting as a kind of aerial support, moving across the tops of buildings and raining suppressing fire down on the terrorists. His brother lets out a warning whistle and Dexter halts his forward progression. The building he had been about to leap to explodes. He sends a wave of thanks and changes his path. Geist catches up to him, using his jet pack to sail across the sky, and offers a hand to carry him to the next building. Dexter shoots him a small smile before leaping and spinning through the air, fully reliant on the force to both make the jump and to help him aim more accurately than normal. He lands, rolling and Geist shoots him a wave of pride. He salutes with the blaster and then flips dashes away to where he can feel he is needed. He ignores the death heavy in the force, pressing onwards. If they could just win this battle, he could get off this planet and go back to the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Visions plans and final battles!!! Hope this update makes up for the cliffhanger I left last time! Thank you so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ade= children  
> Ni saar'adiik!= I am not a child!  
> Adiik=child  
> Ori'vod= big brother  
> Dex’ika= adding ika to the end of a name makes it a term of endearment. literally here hes saying little Dexter. Like adding y's to names sometimes is. For example: Emma to emmy. It makes the name somewhat cutsie and indicates being very familiar  
>  Jate oya'karir.= Good hunt! (or good luck hunting).   
>  Ret'urcye mhi!= Goodbye! literally= Maybe we'll meet again
> 
> jetii=jedi

Geist watches as Dexter schools his face in preparation of calling the jetiise. He leans against the wall just out of frame, ready to be supportive if he was needed. The call is put through and the hunter looks at the robed figures with interest.

“Padawan Dexter!”

There is surprise in the voice. Dexter dips in a small polite bow.

“Council.”

“We were lead to believe that you had died with your master half a cycle ago.”

“I almost did. But I survived and survived on the Minksar until I was able to contact the order. All comms off-world had been blocked previous to the government retake over. I request transport back to Corasant for myself and someone who has aided in my longevity.”

Geist holds back a snort at the formal language. He also shoots Dexter a bit of gratitude at his attempt to get him transport back home. The Council glance at each other.

“Transport, arrange for you, we can. Know who aided our lost Padawan, we would like to.” 

The smallest member says head tilted. Dexter glances to Geist who moves to stand at his side. The Council as a whole stiffens. 

“Geisterfahrer of the Clan Dral’blitz.”

Dexter huffs as he ruffles the kid’s hair, but at least he looked calmer.

“You have our thanks for helping Padawan Dexter, Geisterfahrer.”

The Mando shrugs.

“Mandalorians watch out for ade.”

“Ni saar’adiik!”

Dexter protests. The bounty hunter snorts.

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that adiik.”

The Council has a look of bewilderment.

“A transport shall be sent by the week’s end.”

Dexter bows.

“Thank you. May the force be with you.”

The Council responds and the transmission cuts out. Dexter sighs and rubs his face. 

“Guess we have a week left Ori’vod.”

His brother looks sad. He leans down and scoops Dexter up. The smaller teen yelps and tosses an arm around Geist’s kneck to stabilize himself. 

“We better make the most of it.”

He carries his brother to the roof where the sun is slowly setting, filling the skies with purples and oranges. Geisterfahrer gently sets the way too light teen down. They sit and lean against each other. Dexter reaches into his pouch and pulls out a thick string that has a shard of crystal that is tightly secured by delicately twisted metal. Dexter holds it out and Geisterfahrer freezes.

“I know this may be a little strange, and might not mean much to you, but I’d like you to take this. It’s one of the shards of my kyber crystal.”

Geisterfahrer freezes staring intensely at his brother.

“Are you sure? This is a part of your life.”

“And I want you to have it. I want you to remain part of my life. Or at least have you not forget about me.”

“Oh, never ever. I accept.”

He accepts the crystal pulling the string over his head and tucks it beneath his armor and his underclothes right against his skin. Geist tugs the smaller into a hug and then pulls back. He pulls out two knives; one from each boot. They are identical. Geist holds one out for Dexter to take. 

“These are the knives my parents exchanged with their wedding vows. I’d like you to take one of them. They both have our clan’s sigil.”

Dexter carefully takes it, inspecting it and then sliding it into his right boot. Geist tucks the other into his left. 

“You know this means that I expect you to teach me how to fight with it right.”

Geist smiles, teeth on full display.

“I fully intend to. I still got to convince you to run away with me to that farm.”

“With a waterfall?”

“Obviously.”

\-----------------------------------

Geisterfahrer relishes every second he has with his brother, both of them pressing a variety of knowledge on to each other, desperate that the other be as educated as possible in the foreign culture before separating for an unknown amount of time. Dexter gets Geist to a high level of shielding skill and gives him several tips and tricks for meditation and calming oneself. Feisterfahrer imparts greater amounts of Mando’a and teaches the smaller about armor and tricks for using a knife. Dexter swears up and down that he will pick up training modules when he gets to the temple. Geisterfahrer promises to maintain his own training schedule to strengthen his mental defenses. Then the moment comes when they get on the transport ship and make their way back to Coruscant. They land at the temple and both walk off. A group of council members is there. Dexter straightens his back and moves towards them. Geisterfahrer closely follows, deciding to be polite.

“Hello, Padawan Dexter. It is good to see you.”

Dexter bows slightly. 

“Masters. This is Geisterfahrer.”

“Hello. I guess I have you all to thank for the transport. So, thanks for that.”

Dexter pokes him through their bond for the rude tone and he sends back a feeling of ambivalence to the rebuke. 

“The least we could do for aiding our padawan, it was.”

The short master says. Geisterfahrer hums and turns to Dexter, knowing this is the point where they will have to split for a while. 

“If you ever need me, contact me. I still have that debt to pay.”

“I told you that you owe me nothing. Jedi help those in need, it’s how we operate.”

Dexter says with a soft but sad smile, responding to the friendly and familiar argument.

“Well, according to how Mando’s operate, I owe you.”

Dexter clicks his tongue and then speaks again, both fully aware of the older Jedi’s eyes on them.

“If you owe me a debt, I’d like to cash it, paid through a favor.”

Geist chuckles at the familiar phrasing.

“Oh? What favor this time adiik?”

“Don’t take any bounties on Jedi who aren’t committing grievous crimes against others? I know it’s a large favor, but…”

Dexter trails off as Geist holds out his hand.

“A favor to protect others? I’ll bind myself to it without taking back my debt. You got a noble spirit Adiik.”

Dexter clasps his forearm with a grateful smile. Geist cannot resist and tugs the tiny Jedi into a hug, slipping a communication into his brother’s belt. Dexter allows him a moment, both of them with thick shields up and love pulsing through their bond, hidden from the Jedi that surround them. Geist then steps back.

“Stay safe Dex’ika. This isn’t the last that you’ve seen of me.”

His brother smiles more fully.

“I hope not Hunter. Jate oya'karir. Ret'urcye mhi!”

“And may the force be with you.”

He allows himself one final hair ruffle before walking away. Now he had to focus on rebuilding himself, getting jobs, getting a ship, and generally settling back to how he had been before Minksar. Then he could return for Dexter, arriving back stable and reliable for his little jetii brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH separating them hurt. Why did it hurt? But it was necessary for plot! Agh. okay, on to the ramifications of this whole ordeal!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kih'vod=little brother  
> ret'= Bye  
> Aaray, Aaray. Ner kar’ta kyrayc. Darasuum dar'tome teh cyare’ner. Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad.=Pain Pain. My heart {is} dead.
> 
> Ilum is the planet Jedi normally get their crystals from. pretty sacred

Dexter walks through the temple, heading back to the initiate’s sleeping rooms. He had given a brief report to the council about his time on the planet, excluding the close nature of his relationship with Geisterfahrer. They had agreed that he needed to find a new crystal to replace the one that had been shattered and that they would give word to the masters of the order that he needed a new master. For now, back to general sleeping quarters for him. He feels a buzz from his side and reaches down, he pulls out a small communicator and smiles. He tucks it away, planning to watch it after getting a change of clothes, some food, and finding somewhere private.

The small padawan appreciates the feeling of cleanliness as he sits in a semi-private area of the room of a thousand fountains. He pulls out the comm and plays the message from his brother.

“Hey Kih’vod. Hope you’re settling in alright. This comm number is very private. In fact, you're the only one to have it. I meant what I said back there. If you ever need me, for anything, just call. I’ll be there for you. I respect your decision to remain with the Order, but I’m gonna miss you kid. Ret’.”

The message ends and Dexter feels a warm tear on his cheek. Oh. He feels sadness and fear curl around him as questions pop up. Should he have returned? Would any masters even want a war worn padawan? Or a padawan who had already managed to loose a master? Would Geist still want to be his brother as they stayed separated for a long period of time? Should he have just gone with him?

Dexter tugs on his braid twice; once to return to the present, twice to force out his emotions. It would be fine. Geist cared about him still. He had not been back long enough for masters to start making decisions of his worth. It would be fine. He had ten days before he would be traveling to Illium for a new kyber crystal. Enough time to get back into courses and prove his worth, despite being six months behind. He had this. Dexter rises, hiding the comm in his boot next to the knife. Both were physical symbols that someone cared. Both had echoes of his brother’s force presence. Dexter lets calm wash over him as he moves to the sleeping chambers to sleep. 

\----------

Dexter narrows his eyes at the datapad and then huffs out a breath. He continues working, having spent the last couple of days cramming as much information as he can into his brain in an attempt to catch up with material. He had responded once to his brother and had spent several nights trying to sleep and failing. Nightmares chased him into wakefulness. He uses the night hours to study instead of sleep, using the force to make up for the couple hours he has missed. The padawan tugs at his braid and then buries his face in hands. He sighs and then gets up, getting ready to head Ilum. He still had several hours till the dawn. Ducking out of the sleeping chamber’s, Dexter makes his way to the small secluded area in the room of a thousand fountains. The padawan suddenly feels a wave of distress crash over him and he curls up on the ground.

‘No. No. Get a hold of yourself.’

He thinks, fingernails clawing at his forearms in desperation. The small teen lets out a hiccuped sob and twists more tightly around himself. Something inside him is broken, shattered and cutting at his insides as he tries to live normally and forget all the hardship. But the memories sneak up on him like assassins leaping from the darkest of shadows to claw at him. Dexter knows that fear and strong emotion lead to the Darkside, but right now it is so bitterly hard to recenter himself, with neither his kyber crystal nor his brother to use as a solid anchor against himself or the force. Dexter is unsure how long he lays there staring out at the falling water with tears cutting across his skin in warm lines. Eventually, he rises and pushes himself to leave. Today he would go to get his crystal. After that, he hopes to get a master. Dexter lets the goals wash over him, a kind of anchor in their own right. He tugs his braid twice and then goes to the transport bay. 

The trip to the planet feels like it takes forever, with Dexter spending most of it working on the Mando’a lessons he had brought with him to avoid the excitement of the initiates going to get a crystal for the first time. He tries to avoid their bubbly happiness, not wanting to spoil their fun with his own twisted feelings. The masters that are with them on the trip occasionally glance at him but the padawan ignores it, losing himself in the language and trying to get a better grasp on his brother's culture. His culture? Dexter is a little unsure. 

Dexter walks through the caves, the cold nipping at his nose as he follows the call of the force. As he moves deeper into the caves, the call shifts into a song, the tune familiar and dear to Dexter. He smiles forming the words and softly singing back to the force.

“Aaray, Aaray. Ner kar’ta kyrayc. Darasuum dar'tome teh cyare’ner. Kaysh Vormur naas’sarad.”

The force sings back louder wrapping around his soul and soothing his anxieties, giving him calm for the sweetest of moments. Dexter traces his fingers across the wall, searching for the exact source of the song. He lifts a crystal up and feels a pulse of rightness, far greater than he had felt with his first crystal. He feels something from one of the shards in the pouch on his belt. Dexter breaths deeply, happy that his old crystal still had some life and agreed with the new crystal. He leaves the caves with a faint smile, ready to get back to the temple and assemble his lightsaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Some amount of distress. Poor dex. I’m no expert in mental health, so don’t take this fic as advice. I know how I react to negative events so I’m applying some of my reactions and then amplifying them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galaar= hawk  
> Mando’ika= little mando  
> adiik=child  
> ba'buir=grandmother  
> Su’cuy Ori’vod= hello big brother

Geisterfahrer ducks beneath the reaching hand of Kho head of the Galaar clan. Her armory was the central hub around which a small “town” had popped up in the lower levels of Coruscant. Mando’ika, as it is known by the Mandalorians. 

“Where have you been? 

The tone is light, but pressing. Given that there were so few Mandolorian’s left, those that remained tended to be invested in the lives of the others.

“Got into a spot of trouble on Minksar.”

His mind wanders to Dexter.

“And that was a good thing?”

A note of incredulity is there.

“Hmm. Met a good adiik while there. It wasn’t a complete waste of time.”

“And where's the adiik?”

He gets a poke in the side from the older woman. Quietly, he removes his bucket from his head. This woman had stepped in as a ba’buir when his buire had both died. He trusts her. But not enough to fully explain what had happened.

“He had someone waiting for him. But I'm still in contact with him. He has a very noble spirit. When the opportunity arises I’ll bring him to meet you.”

Her face twists to a more pleased look.

“Make sure you do that. Any akiid that managed to impress you is worth meeting Geist’ika.” 

“Yep. So know and good sellers for ships? Mine got blown up.”

She fixes him with a cold unimpressed look to which he responds with an unapologetic grin.

“What? I almost died. I didn't exactly have time to defend my ship. Luckily I have some credits tucked away.”

She shakes her head and whacks him lightly. 

“I know a guy.”

“Thanks, Kho!”

She sighs but ruffles his hair.

Geisterfahrer drums his fingers against his arm as he inspects the ship that he was planning to buy. It's in good enough condition and had two sleeping quarters and a holding cell. He raps his knuckles against the hull and turns to the seller.

“I’ll take it.”

The bounty hunter pays for it and then makes his way off-planet. He had a hunt already set up on another world. Geisterfahrer feels his heart sink a little at leaving the planet his brother is on. But he would have to deal with it. He breaths. A sudden buzz of his comm has him reaching down and pulling it out. He lets it play. Dexter’s voice fills the empty ship.

“Su’cuy Ori’vod. I hope you're okay. I was really happy to get your message. I … I miss you. Thanks for respecting my decision to remain with the order. I’m going to be making a new saber soon! I’ll let you know what’s going on as new things happen. If you can, I’d love to know what’s going on in your life. Anyway. I hope this message finds you well. May the force be with you.”

He replays the message once or twice, soothed by his brother’s voice. The other is alive and moving forwards. He hopes that Dexter is okay. 

\-----------------

Dexter sits with an assortment of lightsaber parts. He had followed the pull of the force to each of the pieces, leaving him with far more than were needed for one saber. He hopes that through meditation it will become clearer. He sucks in a deep breath and lets himself fall backwards into the hum of the force. The padawan focuses in on the crystal, following the swirling song of the force. As time moves forward he finds himself slipping up, worries creeping in. What if, even after forming a second saber, no master chooses him? Who would want him? A padawan who had random fits of panic and cried so much. What is the point of moving forward? 

This self-doubt and fear for the future leaks into the force, coiling around the kyber crystal, finding its way into tiny cracks. The force begins to swirl faster, whirling and bucking Dexter feels something click and then a second click. Everything stops all at once and he slips his eyes open. Floating before him are two sabers. He blinks in confusion and then senses, that while one of the shards of his kyber lay dormant in the pouch on his belt, the other had been molded into a saber. A saber, he senses, that is not his. He grabs his and the other saber out of the air, breathing deeply. Pooling his courage, he activates his saber. It ignites perfectly, and Dexter has a moment to admire the blade that is a darker blue than that of his first blade.

All at once, this moment is corrupted with the force violently bucking and twisting once more. A sudden flash of light has Dexter disigniting his saber out of fear of hurting himself in his blindness. He feels something curl about his mind and a new bond growing. He gasps as he is lifted, tucked under someone’s arm. His senses are overwhelmed by a sheer wave of excitement and happiness. The padawan blinks rapidly to try and regain his sight as he hears the swishing of robes and feels movement. He sees that someone wearing deep red formal robes has him tucked beneath their arm on one side and is currently bolting through the temple like a maniac. Dexter panics, using his elbows to viciously stab at the person holding him. They let out a noise of pain as he is dropped. Dexter rolls away and ignites his new saber, attaching the one that is not his to his belt. Now that the world has stopped zooming past, the padawan can see that they are in the lower and less traveled areas. Great. He takes a stance facing the strangely dressed being. The fledgling bond in the back of his mind rumbles with confusion.

“Dexter?”

With a jolt Dexter releases this person shares his brother's face, but with blue eyes and black markings rather than the familiar red eyes with white freckles. He tenses further.

“I don't know you. How do you know me? Where did you come from? Who are you?”

Each question comes out more panicked. Absently, he notes the words on the other’s clothes only two of which he recognizes the script for. Mando’a and basic. 

“Dexter, you need to breathe. Calm down a little. You're crying.”

Oddly enough the small teen had not realized this to be the case before.

“That… That has nothing to do with you being in the temple?”

His voice comes out weaker than it should and a distant memory of his master telling him never to show weakness in negotiation nips at his mind. He blinks and his enemy is beside him tugging his braid twice. His brain automatically shifts with each tug, trained through years of repetition; once to return to the moment, twice to release into the force. Dexter feels calm wash over him as he blinks at the taller blue teen. His saber is disignited.

“Calm Dexter. You're safe. I am here to help you.”

The force hums with the truth of that statement.

“Who?”

Dexter says, mind growing confused once more.

“I am dusk. I am chaos. I am the grey part of the force. And I am, above all that, here to help you. You've been leaking pain and fear so strongly for the last couple of months and that summoned me.”

Dexter sucks in a breath.

“You're some sort of manifestation of the force.”

The elaborate headdress dips as the other nods.

“Yep. Nice to meet you.”

Dexter straightens, deciding to treat this like he would any other sentient who does not seem to want to kill him.

“Hi. I’m Dexter.”

Excitement from the new bond bubbles around him.

“Hi-ya Dexter. I’m Freakazoid.”

“Right. Okay. I think I need to report to the council.”

“The old stuffies in chairs? Pleaaaase can we do something fuuuun first? Seeing a bunch of master Jedi is boring.”

“I think Master Windu would take offense. But I guess…”

Dexter trails off nervously, fear at the anger of the council creeping up his spine. His braid is tugged on again and he frowns, batting the other’s hand away. He is unused to his personal space being invaded by anyone other than his brother. The being boops his nose.

“Your brother will be coming back. Just not now. Come on, I wanna go see the fountains.”

“How do you? I didn’t tell?”

He feels warmth wrap around him through the fledgling bond. 

“Oh. Right. Force… personification… thing?”

“Yeppsy. So! Fountains! Then the stuffy council!”

The padawan lets out a yelp as he is lifted again. Warmth and happiness are crashing over him as the larger being does another mad dash through the temple. Dexter clings tightly to the blood-red cloth. They end up in his normal hiding space and the other sits on the ground still holding on to him.

“Sleep Dexxy. You haven't for a while.”

“I've been stressed!”

The padawan defends pushing weakly to try and escape. Freakazoid shushes him. 

“Sleep. The council and everything else can wait. You need to sleep.”

Dexter finds himself slipping under, sleep lapping at his mind like waves on the shore. He succumbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM Freakazoid enter stage left followed by chaos and confusion. Also a random note about culture for Geist. He only removes his helmet around close friends and family in safe places; basically, those he trusts. ONLY EXCEPTION is when he’s trying to calm down children by being less threatening.  
> It’s kinda like how a nun doesn’t remove their habit or how a Muslim woman might wear a veil. This is born from a need to be on the defense almost perpetually. This is not followed by all Mando, like how not all Christians wear a habit or not all Muslim women veil. It’s a personal choice to express the devotion to the mandalorian ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Dexter wakes up relaxed, sighing contentedly. A pleasant soothing hum switches across the bond. He blinks slowly and freezes at the sight of Freakazoid.

“You made me sleep.”

“Yep. I’m here to help you!”

“Why does a personification of the force want with helping me? I'm just an average padawan.”

“You hurt. And,” the other scrunches his nose in thought, “there's going to be more pain soon. The greater force doesn't want suffering. It’s been sending you visions.”

Dexter blinks.

“You mean the ones with white armor?”

Freakazoid shrugs. 

“I dunno. That's not my department. I deal with the emotional sector, not the future.”

“Really helpful.”

Dexter says and Freakazoid chuckles.

“Absolutely the most helpful. Come on. The council awaits!!!”

Dexter blinks as he is booped on the nose and then lifted back into the other’s arms. Dexter stiffens as they hurtle down the hall once more.

“SLOOOWWW DOOWN!”

He is thoroughly ignored and he can feel the confusion from the other Jedi growing in the force. Suddenly they are bursting into the council room, mid-meeting apparently.

“HEY-Oh! Dexter has warnings about the FUTURE AnD I am FREAKAZOID!!”

The masters all stare and Dexter buries his face in his hands. He had no opportunity to be fearful, so quickly had the embarrassment come upon him.

-Kinda the point Dexxy.-

Oh, right they had a bond now. Dexter gently raises his shields, knowing how much it hurt to have them suddenly slam down on a bond. 

“Padawan Dexter. What is the meaning of this?”

Dexter shoots the Council a bewildered look.

“Masters. I was constructing my saber and when I activated it, Freakazoid came into being. He claims to be a personification of the force.”

‘Put me down?’

He requests across the bond and is met with an affectionate huff before he is gently placed on his feet. 

“The chaos part! You forgot that bit Dexxy.”

Freakazoid says petulant, wrapping his arms around Dexter’s neck, resting his head on top of the other’s head. 

“How could I have forgotten, forgive me.”

He pats one of the arms draped about his neck.

“A personification of the force, seen before, we have not. Visions, you have had?”

Master Yoda speaks up. Anxiety slides down his spine, Dexter sucks in a breath. 

“I thought they were just nightmares from my time on Minksar. I don't recall details, as I did not think them important.”

“Visions of the future, guaranteed, they are not.”

Master Yoda says. Freakazoid interjects.

“The future bit of the force has been concentrating around him. Sooooo. Pretty accurate for visions. That’s part of the reason I popped in. There’s a lot of emotional turmoil coming, that's bursting through Dexter’s dreams. I'm here to help him!!!!”

“With his emotional turmoil?”

Master Mace asks. Dexter glances away with embarrassment heating his cheeks as Freakazoid answers.

“Yep. Dexxy’s been trying but to be perfectly honest, he’s been too nervous to get help for himself.”

Dexter elbows the taller being. 

‘That’s rather personal.’

-If Geist was here he’d be telling you to get help.-

‘I...Yeah. Probably.’

Dexter carefully glances to the Council who seem to be in deep consideration. 

“Focus on meditation, you should. A master for you, we must. Calm, you must attain.”

Dexter can feel irritation bubbling from Freakazoid and reacts instinctively with soothing warmth.

-Meditation doesn’t fix everything.-

‘It’s how Jedi fix most things.’

He relaxes fully and he feels something begin to shift. 

“We will find a Master for you, Padawan Dexter. Go and meditate and we will send them to you.”

“Thank you masters”

Dexter gives a small bow, detangles himself from Freakazoid, and then offers the taller being his hand. Freakazoid takes it and he calmly leads him from the room. Quite suddenly the other is no longer physically there. Dexter blinks at his empty hand in the middle of the hall.

-Sorry!! It’s hard maintaining a corporal form! I’ll be right here if you want to talk. I’m not sure when I’ll be able to come back out.-

‘That’s fine Freakazoid. I’ve got to meditate and I have the oddest feeling you wouldn’t love that.’

-Blah. No. Thank you, next.-

Dexter snorts and finds himself quickly warming to this quirky personification. He settles into one of the meditation rooms and has one worry that crops up.

‘Would you mind not mentioning my brother? Or at least not mentioning him as my brother? I haven’t really…’

-Oh. Yeah! Geist is just a hunter! A good friend.-

‘Thanks.’

-I’m here for you buddy.-

‘Thanks?’

Dexter settles down into meditation.

\---------------------------------

Geist reholsters his blaster, getting a good look at his now dead mark for the holo he is recording in order to be paid. He tenses as he hears a scared whimper from the cabinet. He slowly walks over and pulls open the door. A mother is there curled around a small girl. Both have thin slave bands around their arms. Geist sucks in a breath. If he just left them here, they would likely be blamed for his kill. He bends down and holds out his hands in a placating gesture.

“I’ll help you, if you’ll let me. I can remove your bindings and get you off-world. The offer stands for any other slaves in the house.”

The woman narrows her eyes at him.

“We haven’t much time ma’am.”

He says, hoping to speed up the decision.

“Why?”

Why indeed? He would normally have just ignored the noise and moved on, letting the slaves figure out their freedom on their own. He hated the institution but never felt like he could make much difference. 

“My little brother. He's a jetii, and he told me that there is a responsibility to protect those in need. I’m doing my best to follow the aspects of his culture that I can as he is doing the same for me.”

Not the noblest response but it is the truth. This seems to settle the woman who nods and gets out of the hiding spot. 

“There are ten of us in total.”

“We have about twenty minutes. Gather everyone at the back door with whatever you can take and need. I suggest food and valuables. He’s not going to need them anymore.”

The woman nods and rushes from the room with the girl. Geist finds the keys to the binders and tracks down any of the slave's existing paperwork along with all the credits that he can find in the desk. Times up. He moves out of the office and approaches the small group standing at the door. He quickly undoes all of their bindings and whispers a promise to remove the transmitters as soon as he is able if they have them. They escape through the city under the cover of the night and cram into his ship. He works quickly removing and destroying all of the transmitters and then lifts off. The group is staring at him with a mixture of awe and wariness. 

“Where ever you want to go I'll take you. I know a couple of planets that are ex-slave immigration friendly. I don't really know what the proper forms are but I can try to help you get citizenship in the republic. I'm going to try and call my brother and a couple of other contacts I have to try and sort things out. Feel free to treat the ship like home, outside of my room and the cockpit. Eat whatever and let me know if you come up with any ideas. For now, I’m charting a course to Naboo.”

“Wait!”

A small girl says as he turns to retreat back to the cockpit.

“Yes?”

“I… we… Thank you. And say thank you to your brother.”

“I’ll pass on the message.”

Geisterfahrer ducks away, sequestering himself away in the cockpit. He sends out a few messages to try to get the information he needs and then sends a more personalized message to his brother, not really expecting an answer for a couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some advancement in the dexter plot and some character development for geist. Honestly, I think one of the coolest things is when someone shares their culture with you and you find ways to tuck it right beside your own. Makes for a lot less friction in the world. Dexter is picking up fighting and relationships and Geist is picking up more kindness and some self-sacrifice. :) Thanks for reading this update! Have a lovely day!


	13. Chapter 13

“Padawan Dexter?”

Dexter blinks out of his meditation. Master Cosgrove, famous among the Initiates and Padawans as friendly but fairly serious. He rises and gives a small bow.

“Master Cosgrove.”

“I just got back from a mission. Sorry about your master kiddo. He was a good Jedi.”

“I...Thanks.”

Dexter ducks his head and tugs on his braid. Hands suddenly rest on his shoulders and he looks back up at the master.

“Have you had the chance to say goodbye and mourn?”

Dexter blinks in surprise. No one had asked him this before. He mutely shakes his head. Master Cosgrove settles onto the ground and Dexter moves to do the same.

“It’s normal to be sad after a loss. And you should be proud of yourself for not letting the grief overwhelm you to the point of destruction when it first happened. But it’s safe now. You can grieve and say goodbye. Your master is one with the force.”

Dexter feels tears falling down his face. Master Cosgrove gently pats his shoulder.

“I should have been there… Watching his back.”

His emotions roll through him like a storm and there is a small flash. He is lifted and is now being comfortingly held by Freakazoid. Master Cosgrove blinks, and speaks, unfazed by the personification of the force suddenly appearing.

“A Jedi, though powerful, cannot predict everything nor be everywhere at once. You are not to blame for the death of your master.”

Dexter had not realized how much he had needed to hear that from another Jedi till just then. He nods in acceptance scrubbing at his face.

“Thanks. But how… How do I say goodbye?”

“I think it would be wise to start with healing the place where the fractured Master-Padawan bond was.”

“I… Yeah.”

“Will you let me help you. I will go nowhere else within your mind.”

Dexter gives his permission and the older Jedi and him slip into meditation, with Freakazoid sending waves of soothing comfort. 

When they arise from the meditation Dexter feels better and he smiles at the older Jedi who dips his head in return.

“Kid, I was wondering, would you like to be my Padawan?”

Dexter feels a momentary rush of happiness before anxiety settles back in.

“Are you asking because the council told you to?”

“They asked. But no. I'm asking because I think you're a good kid in a rough spot.”

Dexter smiles a little, settling back into Freakazoid’s comforting hold.

“Will you be okay with teaching Freakazoid too? We are sort of a package deal?”

Master Cosgrove nods.

“That was always the plan. Wanna grab some hotcakes, after we grab some padawan robes for you, Freakazoid?”

“DO I!”

Freakazoid bounces up with a large grin, tugging Dexter up with him.

\----------

Dexter settles in his spot in the room of a thousand fountains listening to his brother’s message. He needed documents for former slaves? Dexter hums, knowing that they would need to create similar documents for Freakazoid now that they were both Padawans to Master Cosgrove. He clicks his tongue and moves to the archives. Dexter quickly becomes engrossed in documents, with Freakazoid occasionally pointing something out from the back of his mind. He forms a data package and sends it off, with a small recorded message. He then, remembering his time on the planet, pulls some resources on field medicine and healing techniques. He also pulls a few about slicing, the force whispering, along with Freakazoid that those had great potential for use. Freakazoid eventually gets bored and begins distracting himself by doodling instead of reading.

Master Cosgrove finds him there hours later surrounded by medical and slicing data pads. 

“Having fun Padwan?”

Dexter glances up and blushes.

“Did I miss training?”

Fear spikes through him, causing his breath to speed up. Freakazoid casually reaches and tugs on Dexter’s braid without even glancing up from his drawing. Dexter returns to himself and pushes away the other’s hand. Master Cosgrove watches with a raised eyebrow. 

“No. I was going to ask if there was any special training you'd like to pick up. Even if you had missed something, there's nothing to worry over, kid.”

“Oh. okay…”

Dexter nips his lip. Master Cosgrove gently puts his hand on Dexter’s shoulder. The teen breathes.

“I’d like to learn some hand to hand and knife fighting? In case I'm left without my saber again.”

“Good thing that hand to hand is my specialty. I'll ask other masters and see if there is a class for knife fighting. Would you like to go start training?”

“Yes. Freakazoid probably would love the chance to move around.”

The personification nods and picks up the padawan who yelps.

“I have legs, Freakazoid.”

“You do.”

Dexter huffs and tilts his head to look at Master Cosgrove who gives him a small smile. 

\----------------------------

Geist quickly looks over the forms Dexter had sent, smiling at the small message attached for him. He quickly makes copies of the forms and moves to the group in his ship and starts helping them fill out the forms. Most of the group were planning to stick together and get off at Geisterfahrer’s first stop. Some of the older ones wanted to stick with Geist to learn to fight. He would be training them until they figured out what they wanted, letting them tag along on easier hits. When they reach Naboo, Geist splits up the credits he had both found and earned into an even eleven way split. He hands out the credits and they all disembark. He gets those that wish to stay on the planet to the immigration office and takes care of the filled forms for the rest to allow them to become republic citizens. The others go to gather supplies. Later in the day Geist meets back with the group that had gone to the market. 

Geist gives his comm number to the ones that stay behind letting them know that they can contact him if they ever need anything. Then he and the two that chose to remain with him head off Planet going to a job that Geist had already accepted. The Mando sends a small message of thanks to his brother for the help with the forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Cosgrove!! New master that is super chill and kind. Giving Dexter some recovery and learning time!! Geist is still running around the broader universe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kriffing= a swear.  
> ba'vodu’ad- cousin a compound word, a mix of uncle/aunt= ba'vodu with child= ad  
> Kih’vod! Me'vaar ti gar?= Small brother, how are you?  
> “Ni jate! Bal gar, Ori’vod?”= I'm good! And you, big brother?  
> “Jate.”=good.

Dexter bolts after his wayward companion hoping to catch him before he causes another incident in the Temple. Juster yesterday, the blue teen had managed dye all of the council’s shower water dark pink. Technically they were both still supposed to be cleaning to pay for that crime. Freakazoid had managed to bolt away and Dexter sensed that the other wanted to do something to further antagonize the council who had taken a seemingly instant disliking to the personification. Dexter just hopes to catch him in time. The padawan then trips flying forwards and knocking into another Jedi. He hisses in pain rubbing at his nose. The other padawan he had run into growls down at him.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing running around in such a disgraceful manner?”

“I’m sorry. I was trying-”

The older padawan cuts him off.

“Whatever. I can see now why your master died. You have no awareness of your surroundings.”

Dexter flinches, his heartbreaking. Freakazoid growls over their link and he can feel the blue teen returning. The padawan stutters, brain unable to come up with a response. Freakazoid rounds the corner and flings himself at the older padawan. They fall to the ground in a tussle, yelling and snarling. Dexter scooches backward, pain crashing over him. The force shudders violently around him. A master with red hair bursts into the hall yanking the two apart.

“Whit dae ye think ye'r daein'??”

Freakazoid looks up the master and then glances at Dexter. Dexter sucks in air, desperate to calm himself. Small words should not be able to rile him up so much. 

“He was being a butt hole to Dexxy! Blaming him for his master’s death.”

Freakazoid snarls out, looking ready to leap back at the other padawan. Dexter knows he needs to distract the other and lets out a pitiful whine. Freakazoid twists and Dexter raises his arms in a silent ask. The blue teen moves over to scoop him up.

“Padawan Juin, is this true?” 

The padawan looks away from the master, unable to lie because the force would reveal him. Freakazoid hisses. Dexter curls up, rubbing his eyes. 

“He’s not wrong…”

Freakazoid hugs him tightly.

“No. Shush. He’s a kriffing idiot.”

The redheaded master nods in agreement.

“You’re richt laddie. Padawan Juin. Ah can’t tell ye how disappointed a'm in yer behavior. Th' council wull hear aboot this! Noo aff wi' ye.” 

The padawan pales and dashes away. The redheaded master then turns to Freakazoid who is rocking Dexter gently.

“That wis pretty brave o' ye tae come tae th' defense o` yer fellow padawan. Whit's yer name?”

“Freakazoid.”

“A’m Master MacStew. Dae ye hae a master yit?”

Freakazoid shakes his head. Dexter watches on as Freakazoid accepts an apprenticeship to Master MacStew. 

From that point on Masters Cosgrove and MacStew work together to help train Dexter and Freakazoid. Dexter found both masters to be equally kind. Cosgrove is a calm reassuring presence while MacStew is a fierce light in the force. A combination of all three of their efforts is enough to keep Freakazoid distracted. A combination of the two master’s and Freakazoid help Dexter grow more confident and recover. Geist stayed in contact with them exchanging messages multiple times. Dexter had picked up some knife combat from Master MacStew and they had discovered the second lightsaber that Dexter had created worked best with Freakazoid when the being was out. The Council put MacStew in a master padawan sleeping quarters next to Dexter’s and Cosgrove’s rooms. At the end of the month, the Council decides it is time to send the group of four on their first mission. 

\---------

Geist grins through his helmet at Fenk and Amira who have earned enough on missions with him to finally buy their own separate ship. They were heading off on their own to gain more training from Geist’s own contacts to become even better bounty hunters. Geisterfahrer extracts two promises from them before they ship out. One, that they call him if they need help or advise. Two, that they never take a hit on a Jedi. They happily agree and Geist waves them away with them calling back in a mix of Mando’a and basic, jokingly referring to Geist as ba'vodu’ad. 

The Mando walks through the market on the planet he is currently on, scanning the stalls with absent curiosity. He is in between jobs and is merely looking around. He spots the familiar brown of Jedi robes and shifts to look closer. Luck seems to be with him as he recognizes the face of his favorite padawan. He runs forwards and scoops up Dexter. He gently presses his helmeted forehead to Dexter’s in an affectionate gesture. Dexter smiles at him, throwing his arms around the taller’s neck. 

“Kih’vod! Me'vaar ti gar?”

“Ni jate! Bal gar, Ori’vod?”

“Jate.”

“Whit in th' world urr ye saying laddie?”

Geist glances at the two masters, giving Dexter a final squeeze and gently puts him down, resting a hand on his head. Dexter quickly moves to explain things while leaning against Geist’s side.

“That was Mando’a. This is Geisterfahrer of clan Dral’blitz. He kept me alive while I was on Minksar. Geist, these are Master’s Cosgrove and MacStew. They are training me now.” 

“Good to meet you, kiddo. Wanna join us on our mission? I know Dexter has missed you.”

Dexter flushes. Geist tilts his helmet and ruffles the kid’s hair. 

“Sure. If Dex’ika doesn't mind me tagging along.”

“Your presence is always welcome Geist.”

The padawan says with a small smile poking him gently in the side. Geist nods, smiling to himself, leaning into the bond that had been strained for the last month. It is now relaxed and faintly singing. Dexter sends across excitement and warmth. He sends back love as the group walks down the street. When they get to a semi-private area, Master Cosgrove fills in the Mando on their information-seeking mission, where they are trying to gain information on an underground cult. They move through the city, the night slowly approaches them with no results. Master Cosgrove suggests that they split off into groups of two and the masters break away. Geist feels a little relief at this. While they had been kind, he had hoped for some time alone with his brother.

“So, still working on your training?”

“Yep! I’m having some trouble with knives though, especially figuring out where to store them on me. Hand to hand is unusual for Jedi, so I’ve only really been able to fight with Master Cosgrove. Not the best for learning to adapt.”

“Hmm, sounds like I need to drop by more often.”

Dexter tugs on his braid and puffs out a breath.

“That would be nice.”

Dexter then tenses, brown eyes flickering blue and suddenly start glowing. Geist shifts to kneel in front of his brother.

“Dex’ika?”

Dexter’s eyes are glowing and unseeing. His voice tumbles out, echoing and deep. 

“War is coming. Vode will bring death to those they had served. One controls two. One of balance shall fall. If nothing is done, the force shall hollow out; empty.”

Geist’s voice trembles as he responds.

“Dex’ika? What do you mean?”

Dexter suddenly blinks and pulls back, dashing to a nearby receptacle and retching inside. Geisterfahrer quickly moves to his side. Dexter shakes, coughing, and spitting.

“What just happened?”

“You started speaking oddly, and your eyes glowed.”

Dexter tenses and looks him in the eyes through his helmet.

“Do you know what I said? I think it was some sort of force vision. But I can't remember it.”

“You're a seer? And yes. My helmet is constantly creating holos.”

“Kinda? This is the first-day vision I've gotten. I've had a few dreams here and there without realizing what I saw was the future. We need to share whatever I said with my master.”

“Wait. We’ll go tell them after you stop shaking. Why didn't you tell me about these dreams and visions?”

“I… I figured you wouldn’t believe me? Even the Council is skeptical of them since they might not even come true. It's also the reason I never mentioned Freakazoid. I figured you would think I was crazy.”

“Freakazoid? Who-?”

They are interrupted by the sound of blaster fire. Geist curls around Dexter, blocking him from any of the hits.

“We’re revisiting this later Dex’ika!”

The bounty hunter shouts before twisting and firing off several shots from his own blaster. Dexter quickly agrees while darting out and igniting his saber. A group in black robes surrounds them, firing several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if Dexter has recovered a little, this progress can be knocked back by harsh a reminder. But, we meet MacStew which is nice. AND they get to meet Geist. Dexters getting some visions which I hope aren't too weird.


	15. Chapter 15

Dexter feels his stress starting to spike as the robed cultists surround him and his brother. Some of the initial fire had hit Geist and Dexter can see the other moving a little more stiffly. Dexter lets his fear swirl about him, pushing through his crystal and causing a small burst of light. Freakazoid leaps forwards and Dexter tosses his lightsaber to him. The smaller teen twirls, focusing on defense of himself and Geist while Freakazoid leaps forwards in an energetic attack, lightsaber sweeping through the air. They are soon joined by the two Jedi masters who help to incapacitate the cultists. 

Master MacStew grabs one of the cultists who is still awake and begins demanding answers from them while the rest tie up the other attackers. Freakazoid then moves into Dexter’s personal space, tugging on his braid. Before the smaller padawan can say anything, Geisterfahrer moves between them, shoving Freakazoid away and aiming a blaster at his face.

“Where did you come from?”

His brother’s voice snarls out.

“Ori’vod, that's Freakazoid.”

“Right. And he just flashed into existence.”

The blaster was still aimed at Freakazoid’s head.

“Yeah? That's kinda what I do. Nice to meetcha by the way!”

Dexter flinches a little as Freakazoid moves forwards and Geist pushes Dexter further back. 

“Stay back!”

Geist growls. Master Cosgrove moves to their small standoff. 

“Stop that.”

The sternness of the master’s voice causes everyone to freeze. Dexter shifts a little, sending calm down his bond with Geist and his bond with Freak. They both relax slowly. Master Cosgrove looks over Dexter.

“You have a burn on your leg Padawan Dexter.”

Dexter glances down.

“Oh…”

Both of the taller teens turn to Dexter who gives an embarrassed little smile. Geist shifts and picks him up. 

“I have medical supplies in my ship.”

The other Jedi are left to trail behind the bounty hunter who is projecting worry and concern across their bond. MacStew breaks off to go speak with local authorities about the group they had fought and the information he had gained. Dexter bites his lip, feeling guilty that he had not said anything. Freakazoid is sending a small amount of annoyance that Dexter is unsure how to respond to, so he does not. They arrive at Geist’s ship, and the taller male puts him down and starts treating his leg.

“So, mind telling me how in the month that we’ve been separated, you’ve become a seer and have whatever this he is appearing out of nowhere? “

“So that’s Freakazoid. He’s a personification of the force.”

Geist gives a feeling of incredulity with the tilt of his helmet.

“The chaos part! You always forget that!”

“Right. Sorry, Freakazoid.”

“So he’s some sorta deity thing?”

There is clear disbelief present in his voice. 

“I mean from a certain point of view, yes? I’ve honestly just kinda been thinking about it like a force ghost who is personifying an element of the force.”

“A ghost? Is he possessing you?”

There is a growl there, and Dexter can sense his brother side-eyeing Freakazoid.

“I’ve found no evidence of Freakazoid influencing Dexter’s behavior metaphysically.”

Master Cosgrove interjects, calming the tension rising in the air. Geist leans forward, taking Dexter’s head into his hands and placing their foreheads together, whispering across the bond.

~Oh, Kih’vod. Tell me truly, are you okay with this being that has attached itself to you? If you need me too I will find a way to rid you of it.~

‘Thank you. But Freakazoid is an aid. I like having him around, even if he can be a nuisance.’

Dexter pours gratitude and truth into the message and Geist relaxes.

“I don’t trust you. But I won’t attack you unless you provoke it Freakazoid.”

The bounty hunter says, leaning back away from Dexter and finishing his treatment of the padawan’s leg.

“Fair enough.”

Freakazoid says with an overly wide smile. Dexter suppresses a sigh at a clear animosity that lay between the two.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After Dexter is patched up, they move as a group to remeet up with Master MacStew. The redhead master informs them that they would e raiding the main hideout of the cultists with the help of local law enforcement. Dexter almost sighs in relief at the impending conclusion of the mission. He needed to have a talk with his masters about the vision and get a look at the holo that Geisterfahrer took. The padawan gently massages his temples as the group gets into position to conduct the raid. They move in and take out the cult, clashing against the blaster fire from the cultists. Geisterfahrer helps to speed up the process. Afterward, the Jedi go to consult with the local enforcement to fill out paperwork and discuss ways to keep something similar from happening again. Geisterfahrer remains outside, having not been officially been part of the raiding party. They gather outside of the local law enforcement building after they finish filing the paperwork. 

“You guys need a ride back to Coruscant?”

Geist asks casually and Dexter can feel a lingering desire to stick around coming off of the other. Freakazoid is currently bouncing at Dexter’s side, causing his brother to keep a bit of a distance. Master Cosgrove responds. 

“We were planning to take the next public transport at the end of the week.”

Geist snorts.

“Those are terrible. I have business on Coruscant anyway. I’d be happy to give you a lift.”

Dexter smiles at the offer but waits for his masters to come to a decision. He feels excitement as the two older Jedi look at eachother and slowly nod. Freakazoid moves behind Dexter and loops his arms over the smaller padawan a clearly possessive move. Dexter bites back a sigh as irritation leaks off of the Mando. 

‘Really freak.’

-What?-

At this response, Dexter actually lets out a sigh. The trip back promised to be stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHEEEYYY Thanks for reading this update! Happy Halloween! The forehead touching is a thing done between those familiar with eachother. From my understanding its a bit like kissing a cheek? They do this because helmets limit that kind of affection. Its called Keldabe kiss or a head butt, can jokingly be applied to the actual act of head butting. 
> 
> Geist is not on board for this personification of the force. But hey, Freak doesnt like him all that much either lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosgrove is just the best honestly. Some ideas of what the vision could mean, which is fun. Also, brothers getting to have some bonding time!! Also building some animosity between freak and Geist.

Geisterfahrer leans back in the pilot’s seat having just gotten them out of the atmosphere and into the hyper-lanes. He wants to rub his face but hesitates to remove his helmet with strangers on board. He sighs tiredly. He then stiffens as a hand rests on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Master Cosgrove.

“I wanted to say thanks for the ride kiddo.”

“Sure. It’s no extra work.”

“And you have a soft spot for my padawan. Not dissimilar to the spot he has for you.”

Geist hears no judgment back feels his hackles raise anyway.

“I don’t have your rules of nonattachment Jetii.”

“I meant no offense.”

The Jedi says calmingly and then continues speaking.

“I wanted you to know that I recognize that he considers you a brother.”

“Are you going to do something about that?”

Geisterfahrer bites out and gets a silent hand held up in response.

“No. Padawan Dexter needs all the support he can get. Minksar left him scarred mentally.”

“Oh.”

“I would like you to come visit at the Temple. He has missed you. Freakazoid fills some of his time, but he’s not what I would call a steady presence.”

Geist is taken aback.

“I’ll try better.”

“That’s all I ask kiddo.”

He gets another pat on the back before the Jedi master exits the cockpit. Geist feels confused but shakes his head and moves back to join the rest of the group in the main part of the ship. Freakazoid and MacStew are deep in conversation on one side of the room. Dexter is quietly sitting at the table looking around curiously. Cosgrove is quietly writing down notes in a datapad. 

“This is a nice ship Ori’vod.”

“Thanks, Dex’ika. I picked up right after we separated. Want any food?”

“Got anything Mandalorian? I’d really would like to try some, after you talked about it so much.”

“Yep. Come into the kitchen and help me.”

Dexter looks excited quickly rises and joins him. Geist resists the strain urge to throw a rude hand gesture at the annoyed look in Freakazoid’s eyes. He helps Dexter through the steps to prepare Tiingilar. He informs the padawan that he is cutting down on the normal amount of spices for the benefits of him and the other Jedi. Dexter requests that they make a smaller batch with the right amount of spice so that he can at least try it. When they finish cooking and Dexter tries the normal amount of spice. The small padawan chokes and coughs. Geisterfahrer laughs at the look of pain and Dexter’s insistence that he can eat more.

“It’s good!”

Dexter says defensively. 

“I know. But we did make a cooler version. Want some blue milk?”

He gets a very fast head nod in return. He gives the kid a glass and then they transport the cooler version into the main living area. The group sits to eat. At the end of the meal, Freakazoid disappears and Dexter casually lifts the dropped saber while Geist flinches back.

“He really does just drop in and out of existence.”

“Yep. But through me, he can be aware of what is going on, if I chose to not shield it from him. So, do you mind pulling up that holo of me having the force vision?”

Geist nods having downloaded it to his ship’s drives earlier. He pulls it up. The image of Dexter flickers before them.

“ _ War is coming. Vode will bring death to those they had served. One controls two. One of balance shall fall. If nothing is done, the force shall hollow out; empty. _ ”

Dexter blinks and the two masters lean backward.

“This, coupled wi' yer dreams o' armies is disturbing. Does Padawan Freakazoid hae anythin' tae add?”

MacStew asks. Dexter shakes his head and Geist speaks up.

“Vode is likely a reference to one of the armies in your dreams. It also sounds like a lot of jetiise death is coming, if the force hollowing is in reference to that.”

Master Cosgrove nods to his assessment.

“That’s concerning. But where would these armies come from? We should keep a wary eye out.”

The older master states. Dexter tugs on his braid sighing.

“There’s not a lot we can do beyond wait. Good thing patience is one of the main lessons of the Order.”

Master MacStew snorts. 

“Aye.”

Dexter yawns, rubbing his face. Geist rises and points out the spare sleeping quarters. He then leads Dexter his room which has two bedrolls. After shutting the door, Geist slips off his helmet. Dexter smiles at him as he settles on one of the bedrolls. 

“Can I braid your hair?”

“Yes.”

Dexter sits down with him and Geist softly begins to sing. Their bond hums warm and happy. 

\-----------

Dexter winces as Geist knocks him down again. His masters watch on from the sidelines as the bounty hunter tries to teach him some Mando methods of knife fighting. Dexter slowly rises wincing. Geist gently touches his shoulder. 

“You need to use your smaller size to your advantage. You’re a smaller target. Speed is important.”

Dexter nods and settles back into the ready position. Then they start again. Dexter twists ducks and then strikes. Geist blocks, but the padawan uses his momentum to slide beneath his brother’s attack and land a hit. They separate and breathe heavily. Dexter smiles happily while he feels pride radiating from the room. Geist ruffles his hair. 

“Ca'nara par or'ilor.”

Dexter bounces with excitement.

“More spicy food?”

“You betcha. You want any, Jetiise?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Aye.”

The padawan happily follows his older brother into the kitchen to start helping him cook. Geisterfahrer cook, wanting to get as many recipes memorized as he can. Dexter was quickly warming up to the violently spicey food. 

They spend the rest of the trip back to Coruscant in a similar fashion, with Dexter training after waking, making midmeal, eating with his masters, and then retreating to Geisterfahrer’s room so the other can take his helmet off and eat in private. Afterwards, Dexter would meditate and then work on lesson modules from the temple with his masters, help cook late meal, and then having some conversation with his masters before joining Geist to sleep. They arrive back at Coruscant sooner than he would like, and Dexter readies himself to say goodbye to his brother for another unknown amount of time. He stands on the landing pad aw their whole group exists. When the bounty hunter starts speaking to Master Cosgrove, Dexter is only somewhat surprised. His brother had grown more friendly with both his masters but still let his distrust of Freakazoid be known.

“I’m going to come pick up Dexter this afternoon around 3 for a small trip. Nothing dangerous. I’m not asking permission. I’m giving you a warning.”

Dexter pokes his side at the blunt rudeness. Cosgrove only raises an eyebrow before nodding.

“Sure thing kiddo. Just have him back before 8. Do you want to break in or meet him at the gate?”

“Master!”

Dexter says, scandalized that his brother is being encouraged to break in by his master. Master MacStew hums.

“Ye shuid break-in. Mak's less paper wirk fur us tae huv a go tae git an unsupervised outing approved. In fact, ah cannae even remember this chat. How aboot ye, Master Cosgrove?”

“We had a conversation?”

Dexter flails mentally at this whole situation. He gets a hair ruffle before they separate, Dexter still somewhat in a daze from his confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetii- jedi  
> Ori'vod- big brother  
> Tiingilar-spicy Mandalorian stew. There are recipes online for this and I wanna try it!!  
> vode-brothers/sisters/ comrades.  
> Ca'nara par or'ilor- time for midday meal  
> Jetiise-plural jedi


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jetiise-jedi pl.  
> kih'vod- small brother  
> Jetii'ika- small jedi  
> jetiise-jedi pl.  
> Su'cuy- Hi  
> Ba'buir= grandparent  
> bu’ad- grandkid  
> evaar'la -new  
> Resol’nare-the tenets of Mando life  
> Ori’vod-big brother

Geist ducks behind another pillar, making sure his mental shields are as strong as he can make them. He had been training as best he could and hope it is enough to keep the Jedi of theTemple from noticing him. Breaking into this place is dumping pure adrenalin into his veins. He rechecks the map he had sliced, and then makes his way to the room that was titled as belonging to Master Cosgrove and Padawan Dexter. He knocks on the door and slips inside when it opens. Dexter is staring at him, aghast.

“You actually did it?”

“Yep. You think a temple full of jetiise could keep me from my Kih’vod?”

Dexter flushes as Geisterfahrer ruffles his hair. Master MacStew laughs from his seat at the table.

“So! I brought you some civilian clothes. Probably not the best idea to advertise yourself as a jetii’ika where we’re going.”

“Oh. Okay?”

Dexter glances to his master’s who wave him away. He smiles brightly, and Geist can tell that some sort of permission has been granted.

“I’ll be just a minute.”

Dexter disappears into a side room. Geist casually leans against the wall as he politely chats with the masters.

“Do you often have business on Coruscant?”

Master Cosgrove asks, genuine curiosity coming across.

“Yeah. I have contacts here and a lot of hunts end up around here since this planet is such a central place for trade.”

“Mak's sense.”

MacStew says leaning forwards slightly. Dexter then exits wearing a purplish blue turtlenecked tunic. The padawan smiles as he tucks his hands into his loose long sleeves.

“This is very nice. Thank you.”

“Sure Kih’vod. Let me pin up you braid so we can hide it beneath this knitted cap.”

The bounty hunter holds up the maroon hat. Dexter nods and then turns so Geist can quickly twist and pin the hair.

“Hairpins are important for break out attempts. I need to teach you how to use them in cuffs.”

Dexter nods. Geist tucks his little brother’s hair away and then tugs the cap onto his head. 

“Alright. Now. you hid your lightsabers?”

“Yep. Under this wide belt in the back.”

Geist checks Dexter over for any obvious signs of being a jedi and nods in satiscartion.

“Time to sneak out. Bye.”

Geist waves at the masters who smile and wave back. 

“Stay safe padawan.”

Cosgrove says before both duck out of the room and start dodging through the Temple.

\-------------

Dexter fights the urge to cling to his brother’s arm as they make their way to the lower levels of Coruscant. Geist gently puts his hand on his shoulder, sending a pulse of calm and reassurance through the bond. Dexter leans into the touch. They enter into a distinct area, with multiple people wearing Mandalorian armor. Dexter gives into his anxiety and grabs his brother’s elbow. Geist lets him stay close to his side as the small padawan glances about at the different stores that hold a wide variety of goods. They duck into a smithy and Geisterfahrer leads him into the back room, gently shutting the door behind them. An older woman enters with her helmet off and smiles widely.

“Geist’ika! Su'cuy.”

Geist removes his helmet and steps forward to grab her forearm. 

“Ba’buir! Su’cuy!”

After a second Geist turns to Dexter who is awkwardly standing by the door.

“Dex’ika, this is my ba’buir, grandmother in basic, Kho. Kho, this is my Kih’vod Dexter.”

Dexter shuffles his feet and gives a small wave.

“Su’cuy Mrs. Kho.”

“Call me ba’buir. So you're the adiik that Geist’ika adopted?”

The woman approaches and Dexter feels very nervous. He takes the offered arm and grips her forearm. She smiles warmly at him. Dexter takes a second to push away his nervousness. 

“Yes. He helped me out when I got stuck on Minksar.”

“And you saved my life.”

Dexter grins up at his brother who is now at his side.

“And I thank the stars every day since then that you let me.”

Geist hums and ruffles his hair as Kho chuckles. She then claps her hands together.

“So! Why has my favorite bu’ad and my evaar'la bu’ad come to visit me today?”

“I'd like to get some vambraces for Dexter.”

The padawan barely holds himself back from bouncing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Really? Truly? Would that be okay for me to wear part of the armor without being able to fully swear the Resol’nare?”

Geist turns him to face him fully, tilting his head up and pressing their foreheads together. 

“I want to share my culture with you, but I respect the promises you made before meeting me. You cant wear full armor, but vambraces are a good addition. Are you not comfortable with this?”

Dexter sends warmth and love freely over the bond.

“Ori’vod. Yes, of course, I want them.”

Geist pulses back and looks to Kho.

“Sounds good to me bu’ad. I need to take your measurements.”

She gently measures his arms while chatting calmly. Dexter finds himself relaxing further.

“What’s your favorite subject in school?”

“I like medicine! And programming.”

“Oh? Any good at slicing?”

Dexter hears encouragement in her voice and knows instantly that this is a valued skill, not one to hide.

“Yes. I’m the best in my class. I am particularly good at trojans.”

“Mm. That’s good. Any weapon specialties? I do hope Geist has been teaching you to defend yourself.”

“Hey! Of course, I have, ba’buir! He’s good with knives.”

Geist says, sounding a little offended. She raises an eyebrow at him, which causes Geist to deflate. 

“Knives, huh?”

“Yes, ma’a… uh ba’buir.”

Dexter changes his words after a look from Kho. He then thinks of something, a problem he had been having.

“Can you make it so I can store knives in the vambraces? I have one in my boot, but I’d like to have more knives just in case.”

“Sure hun. Want some storage for slicing and medical stuffs?”

Dexter holds himself back from bouncing.

“Yes, please! If it’s no trouble!”

“It’s not. Every vambrace, in fact, every piece of armor, is specialized to the individual Mando to complement their skills or the skills they are training in. Anything else you can think of that they might need?”

“No.”

“Okay. I have all the information I need to make these. They will be ready in a week.”

She then turns to Geist.

“Don't think you can just leave now. I want a proper dinner with both of my ba’ade!”

Geist makes a fake noise of irritation but his smile gives away his true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Geist is gearing his brother up. Hes nervous at the idea of the tiny jedi running around unprotected with a potential war in the future. I like the idea of a grandmom whos like, yep need to arm the kids. So that why Kho will be popping in every now and then. I want the skills that Dexter ends up having to be believable, so theres going to be a bit more learning in the future.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I firmly believe that the Jedi were too insular which made them an easy target to hate. SO this fic is becoming a fix for cannon with Dexter just doing his best to balance. Which honestly we all have to do that in life. Balance how much of yourself you give to someone else to help with how much you need to maintain of yourself to still be okay. And for different people, there are different limits. Great. Another fic of mine is becoming a private discourse of philosophy and world view with myself. Ah well. I’m named for a god of messages for a reason.   
> Also, the cousin brigade. I love the idea of them slowly becoming their own faction. They will probably get more involved as we get closer to the clone wars.

Geist laughs as Kho wraps up an antidote about a battle long ago where she had met her late husband after shooting him in the foot. Dexter had been hanging on every word and lets out a small laugh of his own before yawning. Geist checks the time and sighs.

“Dex’ika, I got to get you home.”

“Aww, you have to leave so soon?”

Kho asks, frown on her face. Dexter gives her a small smile.

“We’ll be back. It was nice to meet you, ba’buir.”

Kho opens her arms wide and Dexter hesitates for a second before hugging her. Geist waits for his turn and then gives his ba’buir a tight squeeze. She then turns to Dexter and hands him a slip of paper as Geist is slipping on his helmet. 

“Call me if you never need me bu’ad. K'oyacyi.”

Dexter glances to Geist who translates immediately.

“Stay alive.”

“Oh! Um, I will. Thank you. Ret, ba’buir.”

She waves them away as they exit. Geist lifts up Dexter who makes a small protest but leans tiredly into him. 

“Next time, we’ll explore more of Mando’ika.”

“I'd like that.”

He carries his tired little brother up through the levels. He then ducks to the back of the temple and slips his brother through the small grate he had used to sneak in and out the first time. Dexter pauses for a second.

“Geist’ika… I’m going to tell my masters that we’re brothers.”

“That takes a lot of guts to make that decision.”

“I want them to know. I might get in trouble, but I can’t wear the vambraces without saying something, even if they are hidden beneath my sleeves, in good conscience. It feels like too much of a… a lie. And it makes it feel like I’m saying I’m embarrassed to be your brother.”

“It’s okay Dex’ika. Having spent time with your masters, I think you’ll find them pretty accepting. But if anything does go wrong, my offer of a farm still stands.”

“With Vormur flowers?”

“Of course.”

This seems to relax Dexter who then gives a small wave and slips through the grate fully. As Geist fixes it back in place Dexter whispers to him.

“Love you Ori’vod.”

“Love you too Kih’vod.”

Geist lets a stupid smile overtake his face as Dexter’s footsteps fade away. He walks away, back to his ship to get some sleep. Geist settles in for the night, still pleasantly happy.

\----------------

Dexter tugs on his braid, suddenly very awake and nervous. He enters into his shared room, finding both masters there, sitting and chatting with each other. They look up at him. 

“Ah, welcome back Padawan. Did you have fun?”

“Yes, I did. Um… There is something I’d like to talk to you about.”

Master Cosgrove raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay. Join us.”

Dexter sits down at the table and pushes down the urge to fiddle with his hands. 

“I was on Minksar for six months. For most of that time I was with Geist.”

His master's nod, already knowing this.

“Well, he, I… ugh. He adopted me as his brother. And I didn’t exactly say no. Actually, I fully agreed. I know that Jedi aren't supposed to love and get attached like that but I had no one else. I’ll leave the Order if I must.“

His fear swirls violently and Freakazoid arrives with a small flash of light. The personification leans over him and wraps his arms gently around his neck. Dexter leans into the comfort. Both of the masters glance at each other.

"Padawan. Dexter. Master MacStew and I have spent the day talking. I want to let you know we both approve of the bond you have with your brother. It's good to love. But you got to make sure your love doesn't consume you or cause you to make irrational choices. Be careful on missions and with personal decisions. Come to either of us if you ever feel like you need guidance. With a potential war coming it would be foolish to push away people who genuinely care about you. “

Dexter blinks frozen.

“It’s okay?”

“Aye. Just watch yoursel’ oan missions. It wull be a fine line ye hae tae walk. But it's our job tae help ye.”

Dexter nods at Master MacStew.

“Thank you.”

Freakazoid pushes him forward and Dexter stumbles out of his chair and into a hug with Cosgrove and MacStew. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Geist shoots a message to Dexter to warn his masters that he would be dropping by early in the morning tomorrow. He then stretches and shifts into a meditative pose that Dexter had taught him. He settles into his mind and begins working on his mental shields. Most of it is mental willpower, and the other part was being familiar with his own mind. He lets himself become immersed in calm. It feels rather nice to clear his head, even if he cannot feel the “force”. Geist lets himself fade into himself. A while later he stirs out of the meditation and glances to the comm that is buzzing. He answers it and smiles at his cousins, Fenk and Amira who are wearing armor befitting of bounty hunters.

“Hey, Cousin! We wanted to give you an update and ask a question.”

Geist smiles behind his helmet.

“Lay it on me ba'vodu’ade.”

Fenik takes over. 

“So we’re back on Naboo, and everyone here is doing well! We dropped off some credits but they didnt really need them, so they went into savings for later. They all have found jobs and some are getting some pretty strong connections. The little ones have started school.”

“That is all good news.”

Geist responds with a hum. Amira grins at him.

“It is! Are things good on your end?”

“Yep. I met up with my brother after you guys picked up a ship. He's doing well and we are picking up some armor for him tomorrow.”

“A Jedi with armor? You got to send us holos of our Jedi cousin!!”

They seem amused at the idea and he nods. 

“I'll ask if he is comfortable and then send you a comm.”

“Please do!”

Fenik says. Geist then moves the conversation along.

“What was your question?”

“Well, we were wondering if we could wear an altered version of your clan symbol since we’re all cousins, but not true Mando’s.”

“What were you thinking for the design?”

“We wanted to put the lighting bolt with four compass points on the outside of the circle.”

“Sounds good to me. I’d be honored for you all to wear my symbol, even those that are not hunting. I’ll take on the position of aliit’alor,” he then defines the word at their faces of confusion, “Leader of a clan, or rather, a family.”

They nod in agreement.

“Sounds good ba'vodu’ad or should I say aliit’alor?”

“Either is fine. Stay alive.”

“You too!”

They both respond and wave before cutting the transmission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ba'buir-grandparent  
> bu'ad-grand kid  
> k'oyacyi-a command to stay alive  
> ret- bye  
> Mando'ika-little mando  
> Ori’vod-big brother  
> kih'vod-small brother  
> Ba'vodu’ade-cousins  
> aliit’alor- leader of a clan. Not to be confused with manda'lor which is the sole leader of mandos


	19. Chapter 19

Dexter feels the heat of the explosion crash over his skin, his eyes forced to close on a final image of Geist who is down the street from him. His mind feels like it is snapping, his crystal shattering. He gasps awake, eyes warm with tears. Freakazoid is standing beside his bed and lifts him into a hug. Dexter sobs and breaths irregularly.

“It’s okay Dexxy. It’s okay.”

Dexter slowly comes back to himself and tugs onto his braid and breathes. Freakazoid gently rocks him until he regains a steady breathing pattern. 

“Can… I need to move.”

Freakazoid nods gently putting him down. Dexter can feel anxiety humming through his body and settles on his feet.

“Fight me?”

“Sure. Blades? Hand to hand?”

Dexter breathes. 

“Hand to hand.”

“All right. Let’s go.”

Freakazoid puts his hands up and they start to fight. They twist around each other, punching, ducking, and kicking. Dexter finds himself fading into the force. Suddenly Freakazoid has him pinned to the floor. 

“Again?”

The other padawan asks. 

“Yes.”

“Wanna mix in flying projectiles?”

Dexter nods. They start fighting again with random objects from around Dexter’s room floating up and flying through the air. It gives an extra challenge that has Dexter forgetting his nightmare memory. Dexter dodges a fist and is instead is hit in the face with a pillow that knocks him back. The padawan rolls with it and then flings it back with a blanket. They devolve into rolling on to floor trying to pin each other. Neither hears the knock at the door. The door opens as Dexter manages to trip and get repinned by Freakazoid. He feels a concerned tug on his bond with Geist, who he can see in the doorway when he glances over. Freakazoid then throws a hand out flinging a pillow into the helmet covered-head of his brother. Dexter uses this distraction to slip out of the hold. Geist growls at the insult of the pillow and he jumps into the roughhousing that the hand to hand combat had devolved into. Dexter barely holds back a laugh as the three of them roll around fighting. A few minutes of this pass before Master Cosgrove clears his throat. Dexter separates from them with a blush. The other two take a few more seconds before they move apart. 

“Sorry Master.”

“Nothing to apologize for. Bad nightmare?”

Master Cosgrove asks. Geist shoots Dexter a worried glance.

“I dreamt about Minksar. That’s why Freakazoid’s here. But I’m good now.”

Geist reaches out and ruffles his hair. Freakazoid huffs and curls himself around Dexter. The padawan pats his friend and smiles at Geist. 

“Do you not have somewhere to be padawan Dexter?”

“Oh! Right. I need to change.”

Dexter pushes Freakazoid off of him and then ushers the personification and Geist out of the room so that he can change. 

_------

Geist relaxes against a wall as Cosgrove chats with him and Freakazoid. 

"I can see why my padawan was so good at hand to hand. He got it from you.”

The bounty hunter lets out a small laugh at the amused tone that the Jedi has. 

“Yep. Not much else to do in the downtime of a war-torn planet. Some of his moves are new, though. Thanks to you I suppose?”

The master nods with a small smile. Freakazoid is bouncing up and down, drawing the master’s attention. 

“You’re going to be training in meditation today with your master.”

“Ew.”

Freakazoid pulls a face at the information, causing Geist to snort.

“It’s not that bad.”

“You meditate? You’re about as force-sensitive as a wall.”

Cosgrove shoots the personification a look. Geist raises both eyebrows beneath his helmet, having not been described as such before.

“Don’t be rude squirt. Apologize.”

“What! I’m not lying!”

“Mm. If that’s the case, why am I better at meditating than you?”

Geist tilts his head at just enough condescension to his tone to invite a fight. Freakazoid leaps forward. Cosgrove darts forward faster than Geist had thought the Jedi could catching and spinning and then pinning him down.

“Freakazoid. A Jedi does not react in emotional haste, especially when hate and anger are involved.”

The Jedi is calm, holding down the blue being. Geist is impressed at the level of control that the Master has, despite the squirming Freakazoid.

“Calm yourself. Breath.”

Freakazoid kicks and then sighs, the fight fading. 

“Okay. Alright. You’re right.”

He becomes lax and glances at Geist.

“Sorry for calling you a wall.”

“I don’t mind. Makes it easier to sneak into the Temple. Plus I’d make for a poor Mando if a few words made me angry.”

And with that Cosgrove allows Freakazoid to rise from the ground. Dexter exits the room and gets Geist to pin his hair up and under the knitted cap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes after nightmares, I get up and move around to try to push them away. Movement helps remind me that what I saw is not currently happening, which is the inspiration for the roughhousing. Also, my siblings used to spend hours “fighting” eachother on the floor. Some more animosity between the bois lol. Thanks for reading. Updates might take a bit as i got some essays from school to deal with. I love history, but it makes it hard to focus on more personal writing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> su'cuy- hi  
> ba'buir- grandparent  
> Bu'ade-grandkids

Dexter stays close to his brother as they enter Mando’ika. They enter into the smithy where Kho greets them and pulls them into the back room. She then tugs them both into a hug. 

“Su’cuy!”

“Its good to see you too ba’buir.”

Dexter says with a bright smile. She boops his nose. 

“Let’s get down to it bu'ade! Here are the vambraces, try them on.”

She pulls out the two pieces of armor and Dexter slips them onto his arms. His eyes rove over them and he gently lets his fingers glide across the surface. Kho begins to explain how to open each of the caches. Dexter opens the plugin cache on the left vambrace and notes the variety of ports he will be able to plug into to slice. A small screen appears on the same vambrace and he experimentally presses it. He then reseals it and finds the empty caches that were for medical supplies and moves the bacta from his side pouch, neatly sliding them in. Kho raises a small eyebrow at this. He then pops out a knife and makes a noise of excitement.

“You gave me a knife?”

“Of course. Consider both a welcome to the family gift.”

“Both!?”

Dexter feels excitement tingle down his spine and finds the second knife. The padawan holds both blades, appreciating their weight and the feeling of care that echos in the force around them. He carefully slips them back into their holders and then looks to Kho.

“Thank you. These are lovely.”

Kho grins and pats his head. 

“Sure thing kid. Now, it’s time to paint them.”

Kho then begins to explain the meanings behind the different colors and that some chose to go for style rather than meaning. Dexter carefully listens, quietly considering everything. He then looks to Geist.

“Would it be alright to have our clan symbol on the vambrace? I know you have it on your shoulder… But I don’t know if I’m allowed to wear it, because I’m not swearing the Resol’nare”

Dexter feels unsure, looking down. Geist gently lifts his head and presses their foreheads together. 

“You are my brother. My clan. Of all in the universe, you have the most right to it. I would be honored for you to wear it.”

The truth and love in that statement rings through the force, making Dexter close his eyes and let it wash over him. 

“Okay.”

They separate and Dexter chooses his colors, light green to represent a lust for peace as the main color and then painted on the circle and lightning bolt that was their clan symbol in purple for luck. Kho nods at the design and while the quickly drying paint sets, they calmly talk and get to know each other a little better. Dexter then puts on the vanbraces and smiles. Geist brightly smiles back as the padawan keeps his sleeves rolled up, showing off the new items. His older brother then speaks up.

“Can I take a few holos to send to our cousins?”

“I have cousins?”

“I have more bu'ade?!”

“Yes? I accidentally adopted some cousins when I freed a group of slaves and told them that they could contact me if they need help. We keep in touch. They aren’t Mandos but they all are pretty fierce.”

“I demand that you give them my comm code. They can have the family discount if they ever need weapons or armor. I won’t stand for any of my grandkids to run about unprotected.”

Kho says with a fierce expression. Dexter smiles at this and holds back a laugh at Geist’s amused expression.

“I’d be okay with you sending holos. But I expect some in exchange! And give them my comm too. I may not have much to offer but I’m happy to offer my help.”

“Okay. I’ll send them your comm numbers.”

Geist takes a few holos and sends them off to the cousins.

\-----------------------

“So! I heard that Geist wants to show you around Mando’ika.”

Kho says after Geist finishes sending off his messages.

“Yep. Want to join us? We’re going to be looking through the different shops.”

Geist offers.

“I’d love to.”

They move out of the smithy and Kho locks up. They walk into the neighboring store which sells an assortment of traditional Mandolorian ingredients. Dexter shifts nervously and makes an abortive motion to raise his hand, probably to tug his braid. Geist offers his arm and Dexter clings to his elbow. He can feel the teen wants to ask questions. He gently presses him through their bond to ask. 

“Which of these do you use most often?”

Geist answers followed by a response from Kho. This eases Dexter who begins to ask more questions, eventually getting into a conversation with the shop owner about what ingredients had medicinal purposes. Geist eventually has to pull him away reminding the kid that he had wanted to visit other shops. Kho laughs at the upset noises that the owner makes as they make purchases and leave. She promises to forward any further questions from Dexter to the shop owner. Dexter is exuding excitement through the bond, tugging on Geist’s arm to pull him to the next shop. This one is full of plants. Dexter freezes slightly before moving into the store slowly touching a few of them.

~Something up?~

‘Plants have a rather steady, pleasant, force presence.’

Geist moves into verbal communication. 

“So, you like plants? That’s a point in favor of me convincing you to run off to the farm.”

Dexter flushes as Kho looks on with interest. 

“Hush. Just cause I like plants doesn’t mean I can grow them.”

“Hmm.”

They slowly go through the stores with Dexter asking the occasional question and leaving with a small plant that Dexter carefully holds. They make their way through most of the shops with Dexter politely asking questions, mostly to Geist and Kho, but often enough to the shop owners that Geist knows that Dexter has endeared himself to many in Mando’ika. They make their way to the local restaurant that serves Mandalorian food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dex got his vambraces!! I decided on the colors after some deliberation. I knew that I wanted purple and I think light green works, because Dexter is kinda hoping that the war of his dreams can be avoided or resolved quickly. Also Kho is back and still is one of the best grandmas. Dexter is an endearing little curious jedi, but no one knows hes a jedi yet, aside from Geist. FOreshadowing????!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba’buir- grandparent  
> jetiise- jedi plural  
> Kih’vod-small brother

Dexter leans into his brother's side as they sit in the booth, waiting for their food. He finds himself a little tired after walking so much. They chat amongst themselves. Kho asks about Dexter’s classes and the padawan answers best he can, without talking about Jedi specific classes. They get their food and Geist activates a divider that is built into the booth to cut it off from the rest of the restaurant and then removes his helmet. Dexter takes a bite of his food and hums at the burning sensation in his mouth.

“This is good!” 

Geist pats his head as the padawan happily scarfs down the meal. They continue to chat and eat for a while. They finish and then get ready to leave. After exiting, Kho gives the two a tight hug.

“ It was good seeing you two. Come back whenever you can. I know that there will be a lot of requests for Dex’ika’s return.”

She says with a laugh, patting his head. Dexter flushes.

“Ba’buir! I don’t think that’s true.”

“I don't think you realize the impression that you left.”

Dexter glances away, embarrassed. Geist laughs and they say their final goodbye to Kho before heading back towards the Temple. Dexter clutches his new plant as they walk and talk quietly,

“I’ve got a job on the outer rim, so I might not see you for a while Dex’ika.”

Dexter feels sadness curl in his gut, but understands. 

“Stay the night?”

Dexter winces at the slight whine in his voice. 

“I shouldn’t. Sneaking in and out is dangerous enough.”

“I know. Sorry for asking. That was dumb.”

Geist stops him.

“No wasn’t. Besides, I didn’t say no. I just said I shouldn’t. And when have I ever followed that when it comes to the rules of the jetiise?”

Dexter lets himself smile and grabs his brother’s hand. They sneak into the Temple and Geist stays with him for the night. No nightmares come this time. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dexter sits quietly at the top of a waterfall, doing his best to shield and hide. He and Freakazoid were practicing shielding. Right now he is trying to remove his force presence from notice as much as possible while still trying to be aware of the world around him. The level of cloaking is hard to maintain alongside awareness, causing Dexter to slip in and out of being present. He blinks as another padawan bursts into his hiding space, a bitter storm in the force. 

"Oh, I didn't notice anyone here."

The taller padawan mutters. Dexter gives a small smile.

"It’s fine. Are you alright? You seem.. angry."

"Don't tell me that I should meditate."

The other responds with a hiss. Dexter rocks back and raises his hands.

"I wasn't going to. Meditation isn't always the answer anyway. Ever learn to fight with a knife?"

A look of interest crosses his companion’s face. Dexter pulls out a spare blade from his boot, not one of his gifts, but a good knife nonetheless. He gently presses it into the taller’s hand and then begins instructing him in grip and body position as Geist had done for him. Calm slowly erases the storm that had once been as Dexter gently instructs and praises. Dexter feels his shielding slip as he focuses on instruction and tries to balance himself, knowing that in the future he would likely be doing a complex task while trying to hide. He has the other padawan rotate through a couple of strikes and pauses as he feels the on coming presence of chaos.

“If you ever want to work on knives and cool down, or want to talk, I’d be happy to do so. But I think we are about to get interrupted.”

The taller teen looks confused and Dexter sees that he is about to say something. The smaller padawan never hears what it might have been as he is tackled by Freakazoid and they both hurtle over the edge. Dexter yelps at the initial impact and then laughs as they fall, Freakazoid moving to hold him and bending the force to slow their descent. They splash into the pool of water below and have to swim to the edge. Dexter struggles, still giggling over the shocked face the tall padawan had worn when Dexter had been sent flying over the edge. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Geist silently and quickly leads the group of slaves through the city. The group is larger than the last and far more intentionally freed. Geist had done his research carefully, taking out one of the dirtiest scums in the galaxy. Now he had twenty-three freed with him and his bounty hunter cousins on the other side of the city ready to provide transport. He lifts up a small boy as he stumbles, whispering a quick reassurance as they continue forwards. They huddle onto the two ships with Geist quickly imparting instructions to the group as it divides into. They quickly leave the planet, absconding with people and stolen goods and credits. Geist quickly sends a message to his employer to report the kill. He then goes to talk to the freed.

“Hello. Sorry, I know that was a quick extraction. My name is Geisterfarher of the clan Dral'blitz”

The crowd of freed stare at Geist as he slowly begins to explain his plan. 

"We have paperwork to fill out to let you become citizens. Our first stop is Naboo, because that planet has the most open borders to the freed. Some of my adopted cousins are already there. If you want to join the family you are welcome to. If you want transport to another planet, I'm happy to provide it. Whatever you want I'll do my best to provide. You are free people and any life choices are yours."

There is a buzz of excitement at this pronouncement. He leaves to go get data pads with forms on them and to give the crowd a chance to adapt to the idea of freedom. A similar scene is playing out on his cousins' ship. 

When they reach Naboo he helps the group as he had helped the first and accepted the few that wanted to learn to hunt. A couple of the first group were planning to leave Naboo and branch out into the universe to pursue job opportunities offered by the companies they were working for. Geist organizes transport and gives three of the five interested in hunting over to his bounty hunter cousins. All of the freed decide to join the clan, to guarantee contact and support when they had nothing else. Geist made it clear that he would not be disappointed if any chose not to be in the clan, but they all wave him away. Geist finds his heart aching for Dexter at the end of the third week despite sending comms back and forth and decides to slice into the Jedi Order's records to check if his little brother is at the Temple. He finds that his little brother is mid-mission on a nearby planet. He turns to Otto and Markos.

“Wanna meet my Kih’vod?”

He gets thumbs up and smiles. He decides to use this as a chance to train his new cousins.

“When we land I’ll set the two of you loose in the city. Find him before me and I’ll buy you a treat.”

“Can we work together?”

“Sure. I’ll even give you a twenty-minute head start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff with Anakin, who goes unnamed to Dexter for now. I had the thought of Freak just tackling Dexter off of ledges whenever he felt like it and then this interaction grew out of it. I really didnt mean for him to talk to Anakin at all… Also more cousins!! Whoot. The network of freed is always growing. Geist doesn’t know how to stop the institution of slavery but figures if he can free them then it has to mean something in the broader scheme. Also, the first bounty hunter cousins, Fenk and Amira, are definitely running around and freeing more slaves during missions. Also welcome otto and Markos to the roster of growing named background characters who probably will bounce back in. Someone needs to take away name generators from me or else there gonna be like, 500 side characters like Skyrim…


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ori’vod-big brother  
> Kih’vod-small brother  
> Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar- i love you  
> su'cuy-hi

Dexter feels something shift in the force, a warning, but not of a threat just a whisper to be aware. His masters had split from him and Freakazoid to allow for broader coverage of the city and allow for the masters to enter seedier establishments. Dexter glances around to try to figure out why the force was humming that he should pay attention. Freakazoid is also glancing around but gives a shrug. Dexter nods and shifts closer to the taller teen. He glances about and tugs on his braid as he tries to relax and puzzle out what he should see. A sharp warning and he turns to catch a flying ball that would have hit his head. A group of kids stares at Dexter. 

“Is this yours?”

Several nods in response. Dexter gently passes it back.

“Wanna play?”

One asks and Dexter sees the bright hope in the eyes of the children. He cannot find it in himself to say no.

“Sure! May my friend play too?”

Dexter gestures to Freak and gets several nods. They begin to play, with the kids warming up quickly and chatting with them freely. He listens for any stray details that may cast light on the disappearances but lets the conversation flow freely. He can feel the eyes of their parents on him and Freakazoid from the edges of the park. Then one of the little girls trips and begins crying. Dexter gently begins to calm her, murmuring reassurances. He pulls out his medical supplies, starting to tell a story as he applies the bacta. The other children gather around to check on their friend and then settle around him to listen to the tale. Dexter is distinctively reminded of his time on Minksar. A few of the parents move closer and others join the small crowd. At the end of the story, he is begged and pleaded with for a second by the children with Freak among the most insistent of them. He smiles and folds to the request, moving onto a story about a hero at the dawn of the universe. Dexter notices a pair of teens that look like bounty hunters with a version of his clan’s mark sitting in the crowd, listening just as intently as anyone else. After he wraps up the second story, he makes his apologies to the children, thanking them for letting him play and for listening. As the crowd disperses, the two hunters approach. 

“Hello. I’m Otto, and this is Markos. Are you Dexter of the Dral’blitz clan?”

Dexter feels slight nervousness and Freak tugs his braid twice. 

“Yes. Why?”

Markos smiles widely and bounces up and down.

“We’re you’re cousins. Geist challenged us to find you before him.”

Dexter extends his hand.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Is Geist around?”

Dexter lets out a yelp as he is swept off his feet and into the familiar hold of his older brother, immediately answering his question.

“Ori’vod!”

Dexter lets his excitement filter through the bond, with a bright smile.

“Kih’vod. Ni kar'taylir darasuum gar.”

Dexter flushes at the open affection. 

“Su'cuy. It’s only been three weeks. You cant have missed me this much.”

“I always hurt when you are away Dex’ika.”

\------------------

Geist tightens his hold on Dexter when Freakazoid lets out an irritated huff. If he were a lesser being he might throw a rude gesture. He settles for continuing to irritate the other being with his existence. 

“Where are Cosgrove and MacStew, Dex’ika?”

“They’re back over that way in the bar. They thought it was too seedy for us to enter.”

Freakazoid answers. Geist hums and starts walking towards the heart of the town. 

“I don’t think they’ll mind us stealing you for a bit. I promised Otto and Markos a reward for finding you before me.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Dexter replies. The small group moves forwards.

“Dexxy has legs you know.”

Freakazoid complains. Dexter shrugs, seeming to be okay with his position.

“You pick me up all the time Freak. SO! Otto and Markos! Learning to be bounty hunters? Geist is the best teacher for the blaster!”

Geist chuckles at the praise. Markos excitedly goes into so of the training that they had managed to do. Once they arrive in the main market of the town, Geist gently, but reluctantly puts Dexter down. They enter a store selling candies and Geist decides to try to extend an olive branch. 

“Everybody pick whatever you want out.”

He catches sight of Freakazoid glancing at him. He reaches out and ruffles the teen’s hair, holding in a laugh at the look of deep offense.

“That's meant for you too, Freakazoid.”

The tall padawan blinks in surprise and gives a small smile in thanks. Dexter pats Geist’s arm sending appreciation across the bond for his kindness. He waves a hand in embarrassed dismissal. He buys the candy they pick out and then they start walking towards where the Jedi masters should be. When the group of four arrive the other Jedi approach them. Cosgrove claps Geist on the back.

“Good to see you kiddo. Wanna hop in on our investigation?”

“Sure. Otto, Markos, wanna give a favor to the jettise? It’ll be good for experience.”

The two nod and the group huddle together to discuss and share information. Master MacStew tells them about the missing people. Cosgrove informs them about the info they had gotten from the seedy bar. There was a recent acquisition of a large warehouse and whispers of smuggling ships sneaking into the atmosphere. Dexter then fills them in on the observations of the children, of weirdly dressed strangers. Otto suggests that they do some recon on the warehouse. The group agrees and they move to go investigate the rumors. At the back of the warehouse, Geist finds an external panel connected to the warehouse’s security. Dexter connects his vambrace to it and Geist pushes Otto to go observe, knowing his interest in technology. Dexter begins quietly explaining what he is doing to Otto as the rest keep watch. Geist smiles a little at the sight of Dexter effectively working his way into the system while helping his cousin to understand the process. Dexter is able to shut down the alarms and pulls up footage. Master Cosgrove moves to check over the discovered footage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dexter gets to tell stories to kids again. I like to think that some jedi just have a natural calm that makes people chill. I mean thats true of people in my life so its not that odd of an idea. And look! Geist actually trying to be sort of friendly to this weird amalgamation of the force. Good for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba'buir-grandparent

Geist releases a few shots, laying down cover fire for the Jedi that are surging into the room. He watches as Dexter flips over one of the kidnappers, delivering a harsh kick to the man’s head. Geist hits a few more people and they begin tying the group up. They exit the warehouse to let officials move in and drag the kidnappers. Geist drops an arm around his brother’s shoulder.

“Good going there. I am a little jealous of your flips.”

“Yeah! How did you do that?”

Markos asks with a glitter in his eye.

“The force and a lot of practice. You could probably learn to do it with a lot of practice, but you probably won’t be able to get the same height and air.”

“Show me! I wanna make a holo and try to replicate it.”

Dexter looks to Geist who hums with permission. The padawan nervously tugs his braid.

“I…Okay. Don’t try this alone or on a hard surface at first. Geist, can you film the holo?”

“Sure. Ready.”

Dexter stretches his arms while walking a small distance from the group, looking rather embarrassed at showing off. The padawan then turns and runs forwards, bouncing and then flipping up and over Markos who claps as the padawan lands. 

“Amazing!”

“It’s not that impressive. My late master, Master Guitierrez, could redirect blaster shots with his saber while flipping through the air. It was really effective in freaking out enemies…”

Dexter stares off into the distance, sadness filling his eyes. Freakazoid wraps around the small padawan, hugging him tightly. Geist sends a soft reassurance over their bond. He knew that the kid still really missed his dead master. Dexter shoots him a smile and Geist takes the reigns of the conversation to move it on.

“So, you guys need a ride after wrapping this up?”

Geist aims the question at Dexter but makes it loud enough that the approaching masters can hear him. The padawan glances over to them. Cosgrove answers. 

“We’re hopping over to Enveon, not returning back to the Temple. There is some sort of trade agreement that needs mediation between clans”

Geist takes a second to think. A planet in the same system was a good place to pick up jobs. 

“I should be heading in that direction anyway. We need to pick up a job for some more practice with Markos and Otto. If you two are okay with sharing the ship?”

He turns to his trainees who nod in excitement, Markos’ more obvious than Otto’s. They move as a group towards the ship, with Freakazoid, suddenly vanishing when they arrive. Otto flinches back and Markos lets out a yelp. Dexter just casually uses the force to lift the saber and then attaches it to his belt.

\----

As they exit the atmosphere the group is blissfully unaware of two videos being upload to the holo-net, gaining a little bit of traction. Not enough to be famous, but enough for several hundred to see them. The first was a video of Dexter sitting on the ground, telling his story to the surrounding children and adults that ringed around the younger group. His expression and hands shift with the story bring it to life. Many of the watcher’s online comment on the unusual displays of emotion and theatrics by the storytelling padawan and the padawan that is in the crowd of kids. The second video that circulates becomes quickly linked with the first because it has the same padawan as the main actor. This video is of the storytelling padawan, as he is called in the groups the videos circle, chatting with a Mando and a couple of bounty hunters in a familiar manner. The small Jedi then agrees to show off and proceeds to take a running start into a flip. These online circles are interested in gathering more holos and information but remain rather small and unmentioned by the holo-net at large.

\--------------------------

Dexter spends the two days that it takes the travel to the next planet cooking Mando food with Geist, training in fighting, and teaching meditation to his two cousins. Master Cosgrove helps him better explain meditation to them. Master MacStew teaches them some new techniques for knife fighting. The two cousins jokingly call both masters ba’buir, and avoid the title of master because of its negative associations to them. The two masters kindly accept the new title in exchange for their typical ones with a smile. Geist helps him learn to pick locks with the hairpins the padawan had started to hide in the bends of his braid. When they depart, Dexter holds onto the hug from his brother a little longer than necessary, knowing that he will miss the other. 

The Jedi then make their way to the negation table and begin mediation. Dexter takes down notes incase they needed information in the future and for his own reference. Master Cosgrove preceded over the meeting, with Master MacStew occasionally aiding, but mostly staying silent and finishing up a write-up of the mission they had just finished. Dexter finds comfort in the slightly boring meeting’s atmosphere, as this was more similar to the missions that his late master favored. He lets the memory wash gently over him. It is okay to mourn, he reminds himself. He then thinks of the good times and lets out a soft breath and gently smiles.

When the group breaks for a long lunch, the three Jedi sit outside to eat the meals they had bought. Dexter finishes quickly and watches a group of kids messing around with interest. Master Cosgrove pushes him towards them.

“We have time. Go ahead and burn off some energy.”

Dexter grins and moves over to the group. After he gets permission to join, he begins playing tag with them. Soon the kids find out that he can run faster and leap over tall obstacles with ease and the game shifts from normal tag to everyone trying to tag Dexter. When he is tagged, the game reverses and he has to attempt to tag as many as he can within three minutes. The whole group is screaming and laughing, having a grand time. No one notices one of the parents filming the fun, having recognized the padawan from the two other videos online. This small snippet would soon join the other two, passed around small circles. 

Dexter waves goodbye as he returns to his masters, who let him know that it was almost time for them to begin the meeting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Dexter getting to show off to his cousins and Freak vanishes like the agent of chaos he is. Also, thing about the master title, I pretty sure former slaves would be super uncomfortable with it, despite the meaning for Jedi being totally different. Like, they understand that the Jedi arnt slave drivers, but would rather skip the title. Im sure the jedi have methods for dealing with it, like being call mister or something. But since the cousins are be trained by a mando, they are gonna use Mando’a terms, and since they like these two jedi and they are acting as guidance, they get to be grandparents. I’m sure this implies nothing about how they perceive Geist’s relationship to them! ;) Also, yeah, all of the cousins aren’t fluent in mando’a but it is going to get mixed into their “Pidgin” freed language that is evolving from the diverse pidgin slave languages that are mashing together.   
> Oh! The internet thing which is what the holo-net is, will probably factor in later? With people seeing that Jedi can be human too. I’m not sure yet. I had not planned that until it was written?   
> Anywho, thanks for reading!!!! Have a great day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> su'cuy-hi  
> ba’buir-grandparent  
> kih'vod-small brother  
> Utreekov- lit. emptyhead / fool

Geist smiles wickedly under his helmet as he slices through the slave-owning group’s unguarded ship’s security. Otto signals that he has gotten through on his end, turning off the collars. They move into the ship as soon as the Mando is done unlocking the door. They break into the ship and quickly move into the belly, where they are huddled. Geist curls himself to be smaller and less intimidating. “Hi! I’m Geisterfahrer. These are my cousins, Markos and Otto. We are here to free you. Come with us and we’ll get you where you want to go.”

One of the older slaves approaches him.

“You were the ones to deactivate the collars?”

“Yes, that was Otto. We need to move quickly though. Otto and Markos have their own ship and I have my own. We need to divide as you are comfortable and then we can remove chips.”

The older slave nods and they begin instructing the group. Geist has Otto and Markos lead the group away to the ships as he riffles through the entire ship. He gets several thousand credits and happily grins at the idiocy of these slavers to take the whole crew out drinking at once. As he finishes cleaning them out of valuables, destroying their slaving gear, and wiping the digital record of him and his cousins breaking them out. He moves out, ready to go through the motions that are slowly becoming familiar. Maybe he could find a reason to visit his brother since it had been about a week. He moves forward. Tackle one goal at a time.

\--------------------

Dexter drags another target into position rechecking it against the obstacle course he and Freakazoid had set up. He smiles at the other padawan as they finally finish setting up the room. Dexter pulls out the blasters he had managed to borrow from the Temple’s armory for practice. They were not often used. The small Jedi nods to his taller companion and they both raise their shields and become invisible in the force to each other. Dexter runs the course first, dodging around Freakazoid’s attempts to stop him with thrown objects and lightsaber attacks. Dexter focuses on running, climbing, hiding, and shooting all of the targets. Freakazoid finally manages to knock him to the ground and Dexter accepts the defeat. He hands over the blasters that he had been using to Freakazoid, activates his lightsaber on its lowest setting, and takes on the role of the attacker. They train like this for a while trading back and forth the roles. 

Dexter freezes in his hiding spot as he feels a bright force presence enter the room. It is somewhat blinding after hunting for near non-existent signature. Dexter moves from hiding to see who had come to the room. Freakazoid also pops out extinguishing his saber. Dexter recognizes the tall padawan from teaching him to use a knife. The taller looks fairly angry.

“Hi?”

Dexter says causing the padawan to twirl to look at him. 

“Oh! I thought no one was in here.”

The padawan looks fairly confused. Freakazoid bounces over to stand at Dexter’s side. 

“That's understandable. We were practicing shielding. Are you alright?”

Dexter asks taking a step forward. The other glances away.

“I got into a fight with my master and I was hoping to blow off some steam. I’ll go find another room.”

The small padawan senses that leaving the taller to his own devices would end in pain. 

“Freakazoid,” he points to his blue companion and then himself, “and I, are training on blasters. Would you like to join us?”

The other hesitates. Freakazoid moves forwards and drops an arm around the stranger’s shoulder. 

“Come on! We’ll show you how to aim. And maybe if you are good enough we can show you how to flip and shoot!”

“Is that a challenge?”

The unnamed padawan asks not seeming to mind the touch. Dexter laughs and pats his arm. 

“It sure is. I’m Dexter by the way. We didn’t get introduced last time.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m Anakin. Glad to see you survived the fall.”

Dexter snorts as Freakazoid begins pouting. 

“I wouldn’t hurt you Dexxy! He wasn’t in any danger”

“Hush Freak’ika. I know.”

Dexter reaches out and gives the personification a side hug. He spots a flash of some vague longing from Anakin before it quickly fades. Ah, maybe Anakin needs more physical contact. Dexter grabs his arm and pulls him to stand directly in front of the targets and then begins walking through safety measures and instructing how to handle and care for the blaster. They begin shooting with the effort need to focus on the new task driving away the anger that had been present on Anakin’s face. 

\---------------------------

The next day Dexter seeks Anakin out to invite him to work on essays for class together. Now that he is aware of the other padawan, Dexter sees how often the other is alone, when not with his master. Anakin agrees to join him, admitting to having some difficulty figuring out how to write an entire essay about verbal negotiation tactics. Dexter had noticed that the Order’s classes had begun to shift a little to incorporate more leadership, teamwork, understanding of military affairs, and of how to defend both oneself and surrounding people more efficiently. He hopes that this will be enough for the war he had foreseen. For now, he decides to worry over how to get Anakin to actually sit down and work through ideas for the essay. A task that requires a lot of patience and kindness. 

That evening when he returns to his room, Dexter’s communicator buzzes. Freakazoid sprawls on the bed as Dexter answers the failure comm number. 

“Su'cuy Geist. What’s up?”

“Su'cuy. I’m coming back to Coruscant in three days. Think you can make some time for me so we can see our ba’buir?”

“I’ll let my masters know. Wanna chat or are you busy?”

“I’ve got time Kih’vod.”

“Do you mind if Freak is here?”

“Sure, the Utreekov can join.”

“Hey!! I’ll have you know I have plenty inside my head.”

Dexter settles beside the outraged padawan, who immediately drapes himself across Dexter’s lap. Dexter pats him reassuringly.

“I know Freak, I think he meant it in a joking way.”

“No, I-”

Dexter interrupts Geist.

“You hush.”

They fall into familiar chatter until it becomes too late for Dexter to remain awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fastest way to build up siblinghood. I don’t make the rules. (Yes. I am implying the Geist is coming around to actually liking freak.) Also, Dexter, throwing around mando’a additions to names is life. Of course, spending 24hrs a day would make you start considering someone as fam, so your gonna see him say Freak’ika more often. Also, I just find that really cute looking? Like imagine yelling Freak’ika (freak-EE-kah). Cute. like the saying dexxy is cute. I dont know how to explain it…


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ba’buir-grandparent  
> Bu’ade- grand child  
> Su’cuy! Me'vaar ti gar: hello. How are you  
> Kaibur’ika-(There's not a word for cook- mix of food/job/little. So little food maker!!)  
> Naas: lit. nothing but in context of answering the question *I'm fine thanks,*  
> adiik-child  
> vod-sibling  
> jetiise-- jedi pl  
> jetii'ika-small jedi

Geist enters into the familiar rooms of his brother and his master. His brother, Freakazoid, and the masters are sitting at the table eating their first meal. Dexter rises and tugs him over. 

“I know you can't eat, but please join us for first meal?”

“Sure Dex’ika. I'm in no rush.”

He sits down and feels the warmth of the atmosphere. The group chat pleasantly and Geist finds himself fully relaxing as he is roped into conversation. There is a sense of care from the group and Geist lets himself fold into the pleasantness of it all. After they finish eating he rises to help clean as Dexter retreats to go change. He finds that he does not even mind the chaotic nature of Freakazoid bouncing about in the conversation. Dexter returns and Geist pins his hair up. 

“Have a good day kiddos. Get back before dark!”

Cosgrove says with a friendly way. Geist replies.

“Sure thing ba’buir. We’ll stay safe.”

The bounty hunter then freezes at the familiarity implied at his words. Cosgrove claps him on the shoulder, not reacting strongly in any way that Geist could see. 

“Good. See you too later. Freakazoid, let's go practice saber forms.”

Geist relaxes and moves forwards, deciding to linger on the verbal slip up later. He and Dexter sneak out of the Temple. They make their way into Mando’ika and head to Kho’s smithy.

“Bu’ade!! A delight to see you!”

Geist smiles as she hugs Dexter and then him tightly. 

“What do I owe this visit?”

“I happened to be close by after wrapping up a job, and Dexter was free.”

Kho raises an eyebrow. 

“I see. Well, I've been pestered relentlessly by the local shopkeepers for a visit from Dexter.”

Dexter flushes.

“Sorry!”

Geist gives a tight but friendly side hug.

“You can't help being popular. It’s a personality flaw that cannot be cured.”

Geist says in mock sadness. Dexter pokes his side in retaliation as Kho gently shakes her head. 

“I have an order to wrap up here. I'll come out and find you after I'm done.”

The bounty hunter nods with understanding. He looks down at his brother. 

“Where are we going first?”

“The spices store? I used up everything we bought last time.”

“Really? I'm sure the owner, Theron will be pleased.”

Dexter grins as they walk over. 

\--------------------------------------

Dexter holds onto Geist’s elbow as he waves nervously to the shop owner. Theron smiles brightly.

“Su’cuy! Me'vaar ti gar, Kaibur’ika?”

Dexter freezes at the rapid-fire mando’a. Geist had always spoken fairly slowly. He tightens his hold on Geist’s elbow.

“Su’cuy. Uhhh… Naas? Me'vaar ti gar?”

Dexter stumbles a bit and flushes at the chuckle of another Mandolorian who he had not noticed. Theron shoots them a look of irritation.

“Tanja, we don’t make fun of those trying to learn.”

“Right, sorry adiik.”

Dexter gives a small smile to the woman but presses a bit closer to Geist. 

“It’s fine.”

“So kid, how were the spices?”

Dexter perks up and begins to excitedly talk.

“My family really enjoyed the food. We used it all!”

“That good to hear. I found some older recipes with some of the weirder items that Tanja was able to find.”

“Really? Can I see?”

Dexter bounces forwards to look at the datapad, releasing his hold on his older brother. The owner pulls out a second stool beside his own behind the counter and has Dexter sit on it. They talk, with Dexter asking many different questions and listening happily to the history, usage and growing habits of different spices. Tanja occasionally pops in with tidbits of information she had come across while gathering the goods in the far reaches of the galaxy. Dexter relaxes fully and lets himself enjoy the chatter. After a long time, Geist speaks up.

“I hate to be the one who breaks up the party, but you wanted to see other stores, right Dex’ika.”

“Oh. Yeah… I should probably get going…”

Theron looks a little downtrodden but quickly hides it behind a slight frown.

“Alright kid. It’s a shame you already have a family. I wouldn't hesitate to adopt you into mine. If you need anything let me know.”

Dexter flushes and the blush only grows redder as Theron gives him a discount on ingredients. The padawan hesitates for a second and then offers a hug to the older gentleman who crushes his rips in return. 

\-----

Geist feels content as he walks Dexter home, having spent the day pleasantly together. Everyone in Mando’ika seemed to adore his brother. It almost made him worry that he would have to fight off some would-be adopters. Kho had joined them later on and they had spent time in the forge towards the end of their stay. Dexter tugs on his arm and Geist looks down.

“Do you want to stay the night?”

“Sure.”

They sneak in and upon entering the rooms Dexter is scooped up by Freakazoid.

“You’re still physically manifested?”

Dexter asks as Geist leans against the wall.

“Yep! Apparently, the time I’m out is getting longer!”

“Hae ye twa hud lest meal?”

Master MacStew asks. Both Dexter and Geist shake their heads. The two masters work in the kitchen to make food while Dexter and Freak swap stories about their day. Geist moves to sit beside them on the couch that Freak had alighted upon. He lets his mind wander to reflect back on his verbal slip up earlier in the day when he had called Cosgrove ba’buir. What did it mean? Did he trust these jetiise, despite what their Order had done? He trusted Dex’ika, a vod, but still a jetii’ika. And what about how they felt about him? Despite a bloody history between their groups the two freely let him steal away the padawan and let him into their inner sanctum. He slowly, oh so slowly, raises his hands to the seal keeping his helmet in place, toying with the thought. Maybe… Maybe it was okay. Yes. Just with family. And were these not his family? He had no cause for fear here. He gently tugs on his bond with Dexter to get some comfort and finds himself enveloped in pleasant warmth. This bolsters his decision and confidence and he gently slips off the helmet. Dexter leans against his shoulder patting his side. He then is pulled into the conversation by Freakazoid. They are eventually called to the table and eat together. No one comments on his lack of helmet, and Geist finds himself thankful for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOM Geist is getting attached to more jedi. Its kinda weird, he starts the fic alone, with a ba’buir on Coruscant, and now has a brother three grandparents and a boatload of cousins. Its nice. Dexter’s in a similar boat honestly. Can you tell that I like family stories yet. Lol.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba’buir- grandparent

Dexter catches sight of a rather forlorn-looking master standing frozen as Anakin storms away angry. The master looks like the universe has given up on him and Dexter wonders how Anakin can become so violently angry at such a deeply caring individual. He turns to Freak and whispers rapidly.

“Freak’ika, I need you to go and ask ba’buir Cosgrove to invite padawan Anakin’s master to tea with all of us.”

“Sure thing, Dexxy. That padawan is certainly a swirl of emotion in the force.”

“Uhhuh. Bet that appeals to your nature, Mr. “I am the Dawn.””

He gets a hair ruffle in response before the personification speeds away. Dexter takes off at a fast trot after Anakin. He catches up at the slowly marching padawan who is a dark cloud.

“Anakin! Hold up!”

“What!”

Dexter freezes at the snap in the other’s voice. 

“Whoa. Hey, I’m here to help.”

He reaches out and gently pats the shoulder of the taller padawan. He had noticed the effectiveness of touch beforehand. Anakin looks regretful for a second before huffing.

“I don’t… I… Okay…” 

Anakin trips over his words. Dexter grins up at him. 

“Come on, let’s go blow off some of that steam.”

He gently grabs the others hand and tugs him along.

“SO! I know you like fighting forms, wanna work on knife fighting? Or is there something else you’d like to do?”

Anakin blinks at him.

“I’d like to fight.”

“Awesome let’s go to the place we worked on it last time by the waterfall.”

They make their way over, with Dexter coaxing conversation out of Anakin. He produces a knife from his belt and then a second from his boot.

“Why do you have two knives on you?”

“I got like six last time I checked.”

Anakin blinks blankly at him.

“To be caught without a backup weapon is stupid. Or at least that’s what Geist says.”

Dexter says with a smile while handing a knife over. They begin to move with Dexter gently moving Anakin’s arms with corrections and plenty of praise. As they settle into a grove, Dexter decides to be bold. He tugs on his braid and moves forwards.

“What got you so riled up?”

Anakin frowns, looking away. 

“It’s dumb. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry.”

“Understanding why you feel how you do helps you react better in the future. Come on. Help me understand.”

Anakin huffs and moves to sit by the edge and Dexter plops down beside him. 

“I guess I’m just frustrated that I don’t feel like my Master, Master Obi-wan cares about my successes. He only ever talks about what I could do better. “Emotions are not the way of the jedi.””

The last part is said in a mocking tone. Dexter pats his arm. 

“I’m pretty sure Master Obi-wan cares about your accomplishments. But he’s just worried about the damage emotions can do. Lose control of those and you can do a lot of damage. But that’s not to mean that you have to have none. Just don’t let them rule you.”

“I don’t need another tirade…”

Anakin’s nose scrunches at the lecture and Dexter reaches over and boops it. This gets him a startled look before he gives the taller padawan a tight side hug.

“You’re my friend Anakin. You’re a marvelous fighter and pretty nice. You have a lot of fire in you. But it consumes you so easily…”

“What can I even do about that?”

Anakin says with a frown, looking down at clenched hands. Dexter places one gently over his. Dexter frowns and thinks about the issue.

“Your emotions are like your lightsaber. Part of you. Controllable. But deadly.”

Dexter tugs on his braid as he feels a bubble of frustration and then blinks at Anakin.

“Whenever I get distressed I tug on my braid to remind myself of where I am and to then let my emotions flow through me. I try not to bottle them up, but I acknowledge that they’re there. Maybe you could do something similar when you find yourself getting angry? Like fiddle or touch something when you feel it. Not necessarily something as obvious as a braid.”

“Do you think that will help?”

“Maybe. You got to start thinking about catching yourself though, or else it won’t work. And talk to your master.”

Anakin looks away and Dexter taps his hands.

“He’s not an enemy. He can’t help if you say nothing.”

Anakin seems to be thinking this over. They sit in silence for a while until Freakazoid trots over to them and scoops up Dexter.

“Hey, guys. It’s time for tea. Anakin, you’re supposed to come too.”

The padawan follows as the personification bounces his way to Master Cosgrove’s apartment. 

\--------------

Dexter leans against Anakin’s side as they sip tea. The atmosphere is light with light chatter between the three masters and the three padawans. Dexter holds back a smile when they wrap up the friendly meeting, and Anakin is smiling at his master. His masters had traded some training advice and they had gotten the two to air some of their grievances. Dexter can only hope that some of it stuck and helped. 

The next day Anakin asks for some blaster training and they move to an isolated training room. Freakazoid twirls his saber in front of the targets, an added obstacle that forces Anakin and Dexter to dodge while still trying to aim. Dexter notes the entrance of Master Obi-wan but continues his instruction while flipping through the air. They then trade positions with Freakazoid taking over on instruction and Dexter reflecting the blaster shots. When they finish Dexter asks Freak to lift him. From his higher position, he reaches over and ruffles Anakin’s hair, getting a startled laugh from the padawan. He then flips out of Freakazoid’s hold yelling as he does so.

“Anakin’s it. Don't let him touch you!!”

The game of tag takes over the training room. When Freakazoid is tagged, the personification wastes no time in roping in the Jedi master. Master Obi-wan quickly falls into the game, and Dexter is suddenly reminded at the youngness of the master. Hearing his laughter is pretty nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of Anakin and Dexter. I really didn’t mean for this friendship, but hey! They make good companions. Dexter just keeps attracting chaos and people who need help. Gosh.   
> Also Obi-wan is a young master. Like he went from padawan to having one. Which is like a college kid having a kid freshman year. Do able yes. But also stressful. Im just going to slide in a support network. Dont worry. Cosgrove and Macstew have the best advice, as both have been around for a while.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ade- children  
> jetii'ika- small jedi  
> Ba’buir- grandparent  
> Ni parjii! Tion’ad akaanir ni- I am victor. what person will fight me? Or Who will issue a challenge?  
> aliit’alor-clan leader  
> jetiise-jedi pl.  
> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'vod- i know your name as my brother  
> vode-brothers

Geist tilts his helmet as he senses his bond with Dexter warm, making him aware that his brother is on the same planet that he is currently wrapping up a job on. He makes his way to where the feeling is coming from and finds Dexter and Freakazoid in the midst of a game throwing a ball through the air. Freakazoid notices him and tosses the ball his way. Geist quickly tosses it to another kid and lets himself fall into the rhythm of the game with the smiling ade. It was nice to see ade just being ade after all bearing witness to the darkness of the universe. When the game pauses he moves over and lifts up Dexter into a spinning hug that has his smaller brother giggling. He does not see a teen nearby filming the interaction. He does notice when a teen walks up to the pair, gently setting his brother down.

“Um. Hey. I just wanted to say thanks for playing with my little sis. What are your names?”

Dexter smiles brightly while still leaning against Geist. Freakazoid bounces over to stand on his other side.

“I’m Padawan Dexter. This is Padawan Freakazoid and that is Geisterfahrer of the Dral’blitz clan.”

Geist snorts at the formal titles. Dexter pokes him in reprimand. The teen nods with a smile.

“Well, um, thank you Dexter, Freakazoid, and Geisterfahrer”

“Sure thing!”

Freak says with a bright smile. The teen then scurries away with their younger sibling. Unknown to them, the online community now has a new video and names to attach to the visuals. Geist turns to his brother and gets a shrug in return. The interaction was odd but not the weirdest thing. Dexter then begins to fill him in on their current mission, a simple information-gathering one this time, listing the details he had gleaned from playing with the kids. Geist nods, silently happy about being folded into the mission without a second thought. Dexter stops, having caught sight of something in a stall. He moves to talk to the owner and purchases a small leather strap that has a piece of metal tied to the center. Geist sends a questioning feeling through the bond as Dexter tucks the item into his belt.

“I was looking for something like this for a fellow padawan. It’s to act as a physical reminder to calm down.”

Dexter tugs on his braid and Geist claps him on the shoulder.

“It’s nice to know you still have that noble spirit.”

“Ugh. Not this again.”

Dexter turns red and pushes him away, grabbing onto Freakazoid’s arm instead. 

“I mean he’s not wrong Dexxy.”

“Betrayal! I'm only doing what any Jedi should, looking out for the well being of others. It doesn't require praise.”

“Ye shouldn't be sae hasty in dismissing kind wurds padawan.”

Ba’buir MacStew says as he approaches them from behind. Dexter sighs and then thanks Geist for his words, to which he ruffles the jetii’ika’s hair in reply. He then offers his services to the Jedi masters and they get to work collecting information. At the end of the mission, Ba’buir Cosgrove requests a ride back to Coruscant and Geist happily agrees. This time is only slightly different in that he keeps his helmet off and eats meals with them. When they get back to the city-planet he offers Dexter a trip to Mando’ika that is quickly accepted for the following morning.

\----------

Dexter holds onto Geist’s elbow as they walk with Kho into the ingredients store. Dexter bounces over to talk to Theron with a smile. The shop owner happily chats with him, answering the questions he had about a recipe he had made since he had last seen him. The friendly conversation freezes as Tanja bursts into the shop, anger clear on her features. She comes right up to Dexter and tugs his hat off. She then yanks on his padawan braid.

“Filthy Jetii! Did you think we wouldn’t find out? Are you gathering information so that the order can finish the job of wiping us out? You mind tricked Geisterfahrer into trusting you! You're tricking my father right now!!! I saw those videos of you, dirty Jetii.” 

Dexter stares at her wide-eyed as she screams in his face and aims a weapon at his chest. Geist is suddenly shoving her away. 

“What in haran do you think you're doing pointing that blaster at Dex’ika!?”

“Move away Geisterfahrer, he's molding your mind!”  
Dexter finds himself filled with a touch of fury as she aims her blaster at his brother. 

“I would never do that! Do you think I'm some sort of demagolka? Geist is my Ori’vod!”

She hisses.

“You have no right to our language. Or to wear our armor.”

“Are you challenging my adoption?”

Geist hisses at her and the shop falls silent.

“Yes.”

At this Kho and Theron snarl at her. This obviously was some sort of social mistake. Dexter decides to take on the conversation.

“Then challenge me. If you don’t think I have the right to be here, issue a challenge. I covered my brain because I didn’t want to make people stressed by having a Jedi among you. But maybe that was wrong. I'm brave enough to admit to that. If you think that means I should be removed from my clan, challenge me. Unless you have no honor?”

Dexter stands straight, staring her down despite being shorter. He can feel the thick tension in the air. 

“Fine then. I challenge you, Dexter, to combat for your right to claim your clan.”

Geist growls as she issues the challenge. Dexter lets his face freeze into a neutral expression.

“I accept your challenge.”

“Alight. Hand to hand. No weapons. And none of that force osik.”

They move to another building that has an area set up for fighting. Other shopkeeps come out, looking at Dexter’s braid and then following them into the fighting building. Kho, Theron, and Geist watch on in silence as the two remove their weapons. Dexter comes to his sabers and turns to Geist. He is well aware of the eyes on him. 

“Geist. I trust you with my life.”

He gently hands his saber over. Then he holds out the second saber at the urging of Freakazoid.

“And I trust you with Freak’s life.”

Geist carefully holds both as Dexter turns back to Tanja. Kho steps forward to stand in the center and addresses the crowd.

“Tanja of the clan Tracyn has issued a challenge to Dexter of clan Dral’blitz for his right to claiming his clan due to his heritage of being a jetii.”

The crowd hisses, and Dexter is unsure if this is due to her challenge or him being a Jedi. He settles into a ready stance as Kho steps back. 

“Slanar!”

Tanja rushes him and he side steps, kicking out her legs. Probably best to keep from flipping and jumps to avoid getting accused of using the force. He bends beneath a punch and twists away. Best to keep fast and loose. Let her tire a little and then fight back. She makes a false kick and catches him by surprise around the wrists. Tanja clicks something onto them and Dexter can feel his gut grow stiff and his mind scream as the force is ripped from him. He kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying away. He bends over and throws up, bitter tastes filling his mouth. Dexter cannot feel anything, like everything had suddenly died. The ever warm presence of Freakazoid is simply gone, a tattered bond to nothing existing in the back of his mind. Like when his master had died. Geist’s bond is severed in a similar way. Two deaths. He pulls himself together before Tanja manages to strike at him.

“You can’t use any of your wizardry now!”

He dodges again.

“Your right. No one can accuse me of cheating now.”

He then begins to use flips and quick jabs, flying around her, feet barely alighting on the floor. He relies on the skills trained into him by his masters and Geist, striking at her. She is slowly tiring, tripping over his feet and getting knocked about by his fists. He flips over her head and slams his knee into the back of her head. She goes down and he pins her there, fighting down the urge to release bile again. 

“Ni parjii! Tion’ad akaanir ni?”

He asks while keeping a foot on her back. There is a beat of silence, before Kho steps forward.

“I recognize this victory.”

Theron steps forward.

“As the aliit’alor of clan Tracyn I recognize this victory.”

Geist steps forwards and takes one of Dexter’s cuffed hands and raises it.

“As the aliit’alor of clan Dral’blitz, I recognize this victory, and the lack of force used.”

He turns to Dexter, keeping his voice loud enough for the rest of the crowd.

“Without the force, jetiise cannot mind trick people or maintain a past mind trick. With a clear mind, I say this: Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'vod!”

Dexter grins at him and responds just loudly.

“I accept.”

Geist pulls him into a hug tugging him away from Tanja. Dexter accepts the hug and then pulls back holding out his wrists. Geist gently undoes the cuffs and Dexter shoves him back as the force shoves its way back into his veins. Freakazoid’s presence crashes over his mind and there is a blinding flash as the being appears. The force entity loops his arms around Dexter and wipes his face. Dexter had not realized that tears had been streaming down.

“It felt like the two of you were dead. Oh vode, it was terrible.”

He offers as an explanation to his brothers as he drags them into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYY we got some momentum forwards and are coming to the end of this ark. NExt updates going to take a bit, because I have to figure out a time skip! But yeah. Dexter basically is applying all that training here to keep his odd status of the brother of a mando. And he won! I know the fighting was clunky but I can’t express how thrilling this was to write and then edit. SO! Yeah. Next update might take a bit, but this one was a little longer than normal so, it evens out? Anywho, thank you so so so much for reading!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bu’ad-grandkid  
> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'vod-I know your name as my brother  
> alitt’alor-clan leader  
> Ori'vod- big brother  
> Ba’buir-grandparent  
> buir- parent  
> jetiise- jedi pl.  
> vode-brothers

Geist lets the warmth of his brother's bond wrap around him, having been shocked by its sudden removal. He feels another fledgling bond at the edges of his mind and knows who it belongs to. Dexter had asked him to keep Freakazoid’s saber after all. He presses his forehead against his small brother’s, who is trembling slightly. Freakazoid murmurs soft reassurances as they curl together. Geist can feel eyes on them, but ignores it. Dexter had earned his right to be here and now needed comfort. They could say something at their own risk. Freakazoid glances at him as Dexter’s breathing evens out. Geist bends his head in thanks and Freak nods back. Dexter pulls away and they all separate. Kho is the first to approach.

“I want to make things clear. You are still welcome in my smithy. You are still my bu’ad.”

Dexter murmurs thanks as Geist feels himself relaxing. One after another, shop keepers come up, complement Dexter on his skill and inform him that he is welcome to return to their stores. Dexter sighs in relief and Geist has a grin slowly overtaking his face. His brother would no longer need to hide. He gently hands back the sabers, making sure to give the right one to the right owner. Freakazoid bows slightly.

“Thank you.”

“Dexter trusted me with it.”

“I asked him to. I trust you.”

Geist feels an odd warmth and decides to just go for it.

“We might not always see eye to eye Freakazoid. But I trust you. Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'vod.”

He says with a grin and ruffles the personification’s hair as the other sputters.

“You can’t just go around adopting people!”

The personification says. 

“Hmm. Nope. I think I can, as the alitt’alor.”

Freakazoid sticks out his tongue as Dexter laughs.

“Whatever Ori’vod.”

Freakazoid says before grinning and grabbing the Mando into a hug. Geist knows that the other does not truly mind as much as he had pretended.

“So. I take it your my newest bu’ad?”

Kho asks with a smile. Freakazoid bounces and moves to hug her.

“I got a Ba’buir!!”

Geist bursts into laughter as Kho is twirled through the air. She begins talking with him, quick to ascertain what he might need from armor. Geist picks up Dexter and lets himself bask in the loving atmosphere that surrounds the four. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dexter returns to Mando’ika the next day, dressed as a normal padawan with Geist and Freak at his side. There are a few stares but no one says anything. Dexter decides to walk into Theron’s store first. Tanja is there and turns to face him as soon as he enters. Theron pokes her and she sighs.

“I apologize for accusing you of mind trickery. That was unfair.”

Dexter blinks and reaches out to take her hands.

“I accept your apology. I know there is a lot of bad blood between the Jedi and the Mandalorians. It's not without cause that you accused me. I promise I will never use that sort of power on you or any other being.”

She nods, looking reassured. Dexter decides that moving forwards with life as normal might be the best way to smooth relations. He begins asking about her last trip to gather goods for her father. They talk, with Theron, Geist, and Freak joining in. Tanja seems drawn to talking with Freakazoid and Dexter eventually settles into chatting with Theron and Geist. They eventually move on, after Dexter buys some spices. Tanja and Freak drag the other to the fight building, wanting to face off for fun. They decide on a battle of Mando versus Jedi and lay claim to one of the arenas. They face-off, nothing off limits, aside from fatal injury and maiming. The friendly skirmish seems to alleviate any remaining tension between Dexter and Tanja.

\--------------

The reveal to the Mandalorians of Mando’ika changes very little at first. Dexter would travel to the small town on his own, or with Freakazoid, in his Jedi robes now, but that is the only change at first. Then on their next mission, Tanja approaches them, asking for help on disrupting a small uprising that was killing off citizens so that she could get to a plant her buir wanted, something the four Jedi were already planning to do. On the next mission, they are approached by her and another Mando, who are requesting help with a slave-ring they had not heard about. Dexter comm Geist, knowing the other had a method for handling the transition from slave to freed. Otto and Markos show up, as Geist is in the midst of busting another ring. 

This becomes a pattern with Mandalorians approaching Dexter with situations, like slave rings and cults, that they had come across while doing their own work. They could, or would, not handle it alone but knew Dexter had connections to Geist who could. Sometimes, if the Mando had met him before, they would help Dexter and his masters with heated situations with blaster fire. And beyond that, those who had helped them out with fights, they grew comfortable enough to ask questions about the Jedi. Dexter would try his best but often encouraged them to talk about the deeper philosophical points with his masters. Master MacStew gained a bit of popularity for his fiery explanations and thick accent coiling around each word. Dexter finds himself greatly enjoying these conversations, as it gives him an opportunity to learn alongside the Mandos. Unknown to him, the Mandos join the online circles of his already existing videos and add to them, sharing details and videos with other Mandolarians, saying that this particular jetiise could be trusted. 

Geist becomes almost constant on missions, only absent when dealing with jobs or freeing another group. The number of cousins swells and starts networking across the galaxy. Many more choose to become bounty hunters. All work to help Geist, with both freeing slaves and taking care of the freed. It is around a full year since Dexter’s stint on Minksar with very few new prophetic dreams, with mostly the same theme of war coming and the impending destruction of the Jedi the only things he can take away from them. He wishes he could figure more out, like a way to prevent the war or who the vode were. But it all still remains vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop!! Family! It’s lovely to have it grow! Also, time skip occurring, here we go!!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adiik-child 13 and younger  
> jetii-jedi  
> buir- parent  
> Su’cuy. Elek, ni jetii- hello. yes I am a jedi  
> ner vod-my brother  
> buir’me'sen- parent's ship  
> Mand’jetii- mandolorian jedi  
> Mand’alor- leader of manolarions  
> jetiise- jedi pl.  
> dar'manda- a state of not being Mandalorian - not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and his soul- insulting  
> shabuir- jerk but stronger-insulting  
> aliit’alor- leader of a clan  
> Ner ad-my child  
> Akaan taabir gebi-war marches near

Geist laughs as Dexter chats with him as they walk down the street. The Masters were busy looking for information in the shadier parts of town. Freakazoid is currently hanging out with Tanja, looking both for information and spices in the market place. Dexter and Geist are returning to the meetup spot, having spent the last couple of hours playing with children and gleaning information from that source. The padawan freezes as they pass an alleyway. Geist now hears the muffled yells of what is likely an ad. The small Jedi moves to the mouth of the alley, signaling with his hands that Geist should fly up and over. 

Geist spots six crooks from his position on top of the roof that he has jetpacked to, all surrounding a small adiik. Dexter steps into the alley opening and seems to be channeling his inner Cosgrove when he yells.

“Hey. Stop that!”

The crooks all freeze and look at him. Geist can tell the exact second that they begin to underestimate his brother and gives a feral smile.

“What are you gonna do about it squirt?” 

Dexter lets out a piercing whistle and Geist drops down behind them.

“You better listen to him.”

“What's a Mando doing working with a Jedi?”

“Kicking your butts if you don’t leave the adiik alone.”

The crooks growl and three approach him while one goes after Dexter. The remaining work to keep the adiik pinned. The kid is fighting pretty fiercely and is holding his own. Dexter takes down his one enemy and aids the adiik with the other two. Geist knocks the last three, and the crooks decide to pool their losses and runoff. Dexter then kneels beside the kid who is breathing heavily and is clutching his knife. 

“Hi! I’m Padawan Dexter. Did you get lost?”

“Back off Jetii! My buir warned me about your kind, childnappers and murders.”

Geist sees Dexter flinch back slightly but remain calm.

“Ah. Su’cuy. Elek, ni jetii. But we don’t snatch children. People hand over their children or abandon them. I want to help you get back to your buir. This is ner vod, Geist.”

Geist waves while keeping an eye out in case the crooks come back. He’s sure Dexter has this, being the better of the two with children. The kid seems to relaxing at the mando’a falling from Dexter’s mouth. 

“You’ll help me?”

“Yes. I'd be very happy to get you back to your buir. What's your name?”

“Boba.”

“Nice to meet you. Let's get out of this alley.”

Dexter rises and offers his hand, which Boba takes. They walk out of the alley and Geist asks a question.

“Do you know where your buir might be? Do they have a ship?”

“I don’t know where he is. But we landed the ship at the spaceport.”

Dexter hums at this and looks to Geist.

“There’s only the one port in this city right?”

“Yep. But it’s on the opposite end.”

“Alright, let’s go find your ship, Boba!”

Dexter says with a cheery smile. They begin the long trek, with Dexter stopping the group as he notices that the kid has a cut on his face. He opens one of the caches on his vambrace to pull out bacta and apply it. They then continue on. At the halfway point, Boba’s stomach growl. Geist stops and offers to buy lunch for the tired-looking kid. They grab some food from a stall and eat it. Dexter then lifts Boba who is trying to hide a yawn. Dexter asks him to watch out for threats through the bond, as his weapon is harder to reach while holding onto someone else. 

  
  


\-------------

Dexter is careful not to jostle the kid, who is exhausted after fighting and walkings far. He wonders what Mando had lost their kid. Hopefully, it is one he had already run into before, else this could get rather awkward. He hums gently as they make their way into the spaceport. He shakes the adiik awake, with a soft apology. 

“Where is your buir’me'sen?”

Boba blinks away sleep and Dexter carefully sets him down. The small Mando grabs his hand and begins walking through the hangar. Geist walks at his other side, head on a swivel. 

“And just what is a Jetii doing with my adiik?”

A growl comes from behind them, causing Dexter to flinch and slowly turn. Surprise is radiating off of his brother. 

“You must be Boba’s buir. He got a bit lost in the city.”

“And your what, trying to to make off with him?”

Dexter releases the kid’s hand gently and scoots slightly closer to Geist.

“No. We were trying to find you, and now we have. Geist’ika?”

He asks, hoping that his brother will un-tense. Boba scurries to his buir and hooks his ars around the Mando. 

“Buir! He’s telling the truth. He’s some sort of Mand’jetii, and that’s his vod.”

The Mando stares, seeming taken aback.

“There is no such thing.”

“I mean technically no. I’m not Mando. Given that I haven’t sworn the Resol’nare. But this is my vod, Geisterfahrer of the clan Dral’blitz.”

Geist murmurs across the bond softly, deep confusion coiling with the shock. The Mando has pulled out a blaster to point at Dexter.

~Thats the lost Mand’alor, Jango Fett. What??~ 

“Are you dar’manda? Have you forgotten what the jetiise have done?”

Geist stiffens and Dexter holds back a growl at the slur aimed at his brother.

“I’m dar’manda? Really? At least I’m not the shabuir of a Mand’alor who vanished when we all needed you. But sure, yeah, I’m the dar’manda for adopting a child into my family and helping him succeed on the path he chose for himself. Now kindly stops pointing your blaster at my Kih’vod.”

Dexter lightly grabs onto his brother, feeling a swirling righteous rage leaking off of him.

‘Calm. Don’t act in haste on your anger.’

He whispers across the bond. 

“I know our groups haven’t had the best histories, but we’re trying to understand each other now and overcome that history together. I’m not saying you have to like me. I’m just going to say that you should respect Geist’s position as an aliit’alor to choose to adopt people into his clan.”

“Buir… They helped me out. Please don’t get into an argument with them.”

Boba requests and Jango softens a little. Dexter then feels his veins catch afire and doubles over, a vision overtaking his mind and whiting out his sight. Words fall from his tongue in a voice far deeper and more weathered than his own.

“Jan’ika. Why have you forsaken the way of the Manda. Your ade are nothing more than slaves, seeled into a fate over which they have no choice and will be forced into betrayal by the chip you allowed to be put within them. How dare you walk as a freed slave and condemn your ade to a fate worse than your own.”

Jango steps back with fear in his eyes.

“Buir? Jaster?”

“Ner ad. It’s not too late. Akaan taabir gebi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back on the visions train toot toot. Also welcome jango, a mess in distress. Worse than an anakin panickin. :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kih’vod- small brother  
> jetiise-jedi pl.  
> Su’cuy- hello  
> Elek- yes  
> Ret'urcye mhi- goodbye
> 
> ba’buir-grandparent  
> Ori’vod- big brother

Dexter blinks and then rushes to the nearest receptacle the retch. Geist joins him rubbing circles into his back. 

“You okay Kih’vod?”

“Yep. You know me visions don’t agree with my stomach.”

Jango is standing stock still, looking like he had just seen a ghost. And from what Dexter can recall, that sentiment is fairly accurate. The small Jedi groans as his stomach twists again and he feels concern from Cosgrove and Freakazoid over his bonds.

“What was that?”

Boba asks, still holding on to his father. Dexter pulls away from the receptacle and plops himself on the ground, joined soon by his brother. 

“That, Boba, was a force vision, of sorts. I get them on occasion.”

The small kid tilts his head.

“Do you often speak in the voice of the dead?”

Jango asks, voice soft and eyes wide with slight terror.

“No. That was a first. Ugh. Freak’ika’s going to be clingy after this.”

He sighs, leaning into his brother. He looks up at Jango.

“For what it’s worth, the presence speaking didn’t seem particularly vengeful, or mad. He wants you to change your course. But beyond that, like what specifically he wants, I couldn’t tell you.”

“I… Okay. I need to… I need to leave.”

Geist tilts his head up to the Mandalorian.

“Whatever it is you have gotten into, I know there are many still out there willing to follow you and willing to help. I may not share your view on the jetiise, but I was not alive when the Battle of Galidraan occurred, so I cant understand your pain. But, you’re not alone in this universe. Mandalorians still live. But the war that Dexter has foreseen could lead to the end of us all.”

Jango bows his head.

“I’ll consider your words Geisterfahrer.”

“That’s all I can ask Mand’alor.”

The Mandalorian looks at Dexter.

“Thanks for bringing back Boba.”

“Of course.”

Jango picks up his kid and starts walking away. Boba waves back to them over his father’s shoulder, with a smile. Dexter waves back with a smile of his own. 

\-------------

Dexter stands before the council with his masters, silently listening to their concerns.

“Does it not worry you that Mandalorians have been on almost all of your missions in the last few months?” 

One council member asks. Cosgrove shakes his head.

“It’s normally Geist, and he’s a good kid. Helps us out and looks after the people that we cant.”

“That’s another concern. Is this Geist amassing an army made of “freed” slaves? Could this be one of the armies coming in the war padawan Dexter has seen?”

Dexter tenses and speaks up, feeling the need to defend his brother.

“No. He’s freeing people and aiding them in achieving whatever goals they settle upon. True, some become bounty hunters, but that is hardly the majority. I’m sure if we asked him to come in, he would happily explain the process.”

The council murmurs over this. Freakazoid then pipes up with an almost devilish grin.

“You should totally call him in. Nobody at the temple can fight with blasters nearly as well as he can. Give him two weeks to train a class, and you’ll really see his character, more than if you simply integrated him.”

Dexter turns to Freakazoid, eyes slightly wide. He sends a silent message over their bond.

‘How could you say something so controversial yet so brave?’

He gets a mental smirk back as the council deliberates.

“Say we did bring him in for two weeks, would you four take on the responsibility of making sure he stayed out of trouble?”

Master MacStew steps up.

“Aye.”

Master Cosgrove nods along with Dexter and Freakazoid.

“Allow this, we will. Call him, you will?”

“Would you like me to right now?”

Dexter asks and the council nods. He takes out a holo communicator and contacts his brother. Geist picks up after the second ring. 

“Su’cuy Geist. Full disclosure, I’m with the Council.”

“Ah, okay. Su’cuy Dex’ika. Whats going on?”

His brother tilts his helmet.

“I was wondering if I could call in that life debt?”

This is the first time they had mentioned it in a while. Geist leans forward.

“Let me guess, paid through favor?”

“Elek.”

“Alright. Hit me.”

“Would you come into the Temple for two weeks to train a blaster class at the Temple and answer some questions about the Cousins?”

Geist laughs and straightens his back.

“What is with you and trying to use favors to benefit others, Kih’vod? Ill do it without it repaying my debt because it is such a noble ask. I’ll stop by tomorrow at noon. If that works for the council?”

“It does.”

One of the members speaks.

“Awesome. Then I’ll be there.”

Dexter smiles brightly.

“Thank you! Ret'urcye mhi.”

“And may the force be with you Kih’vod.”

\----------------------------------------------

Geist stands at the Temple gate, filling a little odd at using the proper entrance. He, in response to his discomfort, tightens his mental shields a little. The guards at the entrance let him in and Cosgrove is standing there.

“Hey, kid. I’m here to take you to the Council.”

“Good to see you ba’buir. What caused all this?”

He asks out of curiosity.

“You kept popping up in reports. Freakazoid suggested the whole training.”

“Yeah, that sounds like something he would do. Did he just blurt the idea out in front of the Council?”

“Yep.”

Geist snorts. They walk down the halls, garnering stairs from the various Jedi in the halls. He straightens his back and sticks close to Cosgrove. Dexter meets them in front of the Council’s chamber smiling. 

“Hey Ori’vod, ready to meet the Jedi Council?”

“Nope. I am not.”

He says as he ruffles the shorters hair. Dexter snorts and grabs his hand.

“It’ll be fine, I’ll be right at your side the whole time, just in case you need me.”

“I appreciate that.”

“Let’s head in kiddos.”

They walk in, Geist steeling himself to face some of the most powerful people in the universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jango has a lot to think about. And oop, freak decided to change the course of the story again ooof!!!’


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jetii- jedi   
> jetiise- jedi pl.  
> Kih’vod-small brother  
> Ba’buir-grandparent  
> su'cuy-hello  
> ba'buire-grandparents
> 
> vode-siblings

Dexter stands in front of the class with Geist looking at the mix of padawans and Masters they had. Geist had requested Dexter to be his assistant and the Council had capitulated. Some of the padawans look vaguely confused as to why they were there. Geist claps his hands, silencing the chatter. Geist begins speaking. 

“Alright, everyone. My name is Geisterfahrer of the Dral’blitz clan. I’m here to teach you how to use a blaster properly and efficiently.”

A padawan raises his hand. Geist points at him.

“Yes?”

“Why do we need to learn this? Jedi use lightsabers.”

Geist nods.

“Okay. Good point. SO, correct me if I'm wrong, but a lightsaber is like a jetii’s life. Just like life, things can go wrong, someone else could remove your control. Let’s give a scenario. Say I'm a bounty hunter and I catch Dexter and take his saber. Or we’re mid-fight and I shoot it out of his hand and it flies off into a ravine. He doesn’t have the luxury of time to think about getting it back before I’m shooting at him. So, if he’s lucky and smart he can probably pick up a weapon, and one of the most common weapons is a blaster. But if he is really clever, and wants to play off of typical assumptions about the Jetiise, he’ll pull a hidden weapon. Like a knife or small blaster. Yes, sabers are great weapons, but weapons, like life, can go wrong in unexpected ways.”

Dexter smiles at the explanation. Geist then goes into explanations about blaster safety, running through the parts of the weapon, and how to clean and handle it. Then he and Dexter begin working with the different Jedi to help them through the steps of handling and caring for the blasters. At the very end, they attempt a little target practice with the blasters set to stun. Dexter grins as a few of the Jedi figure out how to aim accurately, relying on the force for now to help hit.

After the lesson wraps up, Dexter approaches Geist with a hopeful grin.

“Hey, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind training a little with me?”

“Sure, Kih’vod! Blasters? Knives? Hand to hand?”

“I was actually hoping you’d shoot at me? I want to make sure I can reflect blaster shots when we both are moving around. And you're the best shot I know.”

Dexter can feel the eyes of other Jedi on him. 

“Sounds good to me. I wonder though…”

Geist glances about at their silent observers. He sends a query about having watchers over their bond.

“I’m fine with watchers, if you are? We could assign a corner of the room for safety.”

“Sure,” Geist turns and then calls out loudly, “Dex’ika and I are going to be doing a bit of training with a saber and blaster. If you want to stay and watch, your welcome to, just stand in that corners so we don’t hit you.”

Geist points to one of the corners. A few move over there while the rest exit the room. Dexter stands before Geist, shifting his saber to its lowest setting as Geist adjusts his blasters to stun. They face-off, bowing, and then both shield as heavily as they can. There are a few small gasps as they disappear from the force. Dexter grins as he darts forwards and begins dodging around the fire from Geist. He twists his saber, fiercely reflecting the blaster fire. Geist moves in close and attempts a punch. Dexter twists underneath it with a soft laugh before swinging his leg out. Geist leaps over it, firing up his jet pack for a moment to twist and shoot at Dexter from the air. The padawan darts away from the fire. They dance around eachother, occasionally scoring hits, but mostly just having fun with it. Geist calls it off when he manages to pin Dexter down, which Dexter agrees to. They retreat back to Dexter and Cosgrove’s room.

\----------

Geist feels confident enough in the skill of the Jedi in the class at the end of four days, that he has Dexter demonstrate leaping, flipping, and firing accurately. He sets up small mats to make the leaping and falling softer and then has them do it two at a time so that Dexter could watch one and he could watch the other. Freakazoid is present, so he helps Geist, giving out pointers about force technique while Geist focuses on blaster use improvement. The padawans of the class seem particularly excited to learn how to do this skill. He grins beneath his helmet at their eager faces. It seems that adiik were adiik wherever you were. Even among Jedi children got excited at learning flashy skills. That afternoon, he is struck with an idea and decides to take the first step towards making it a reality. 

“Dex’ika?”

The small Jedi glances up from the module he is working on with an inquisitive noise.

“Do you think Ba’buir Cosgrove and Ba’buir MacStew would be against visiting Mando’ika later today?”

“Hmm. I don’t think so? They didn’t say they had anything in particular happening today. They should be back at the rooms now.”

Dexter stands, gently nudging a sleeping Freakazoid awake with his toe. The group exits their secluded area in the room of a Thousand Fountains and hunt down the two Masters. MacStew loudly agrees while Cosgrove merely nods. They exit through the front gate, an odd experience to Geist. They make their way through the levels of Coruscant to Mando’ika. When they enter the small area, they garner a few stares. Geist leads the group to Kho’s smithy. Kho looks up from he work on a chest plate. She tilts her head.

“Su’cuy Geist’ika, who are these Jettise?”

Geist smiles putting a hand on each of the masters’ shoulders. 

“Ba’buir, these are my other ba’buire, Master’s Cosgrove and MacStew.”

“Ba’buire, huh?”

She asks, a sharp grin decorating her face. Geist ducks his head as Cosgrove holds out a hand.

“You raised a good kid, Ms. Kho.”

She takes his hand shaking it.

“Thanks. Dex’ika is pretty good too. And call me Kho. If you’re gonna be Geist’ika’s ba’buire, we are going to be vode.” 

MacStew laughs and holds out his hand.

“Ah lik' th' sound o' that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First class and a meeting with Kho! Things are coming together!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ori'vod-big brother  
> aliit'alore- clan leaders  
> aliit-clan/family  
> jetiise-jedi pl.  
> Kih’vod-small brother

Dexter grins as the group is approached by several Mandalorians. He recognizes several of them from meeting up on missions. Master MacStew soon has a small crowd gathered about himself as he explains a concept from the Jedi that one of them had asked about. There are a few Mando children that Dexter and Geist begin to play with. Tanja comes out and challenges Freakazoid to a wrestling match and they start a small friendly fight. Kho and Cosgrove chat while on the outskirts of the activity. The atmosphere is light and friendly. Dexter would never have thought that Mandoloraians and Jedi would stand to be around each other, much less be actively seeking each other out. He catches the projectile that the kids had been throwing around tossing it back to the kids. He notes that Geist has stopped playing and is having discussions with some of the other Mando’s. Dexter twists to catch a kid who had launched themself haphazardly after the projectile. He laughs as he releases the kid and joins them in diving back into the game. It was a little weird that most of the kids had some form of armor on, but underneath that they acted like any other group of children that Dexter had found himself amongst. A little later, Geist pulls Dexter out of the game to speak with him. 

“Whats up Ori’vod?”

“I wanted your opinion on something. I already asked the aliit’alore about it. What do you think of the idea of bringing a few of the younglings and a few masters here to Mando’ika?”

Dexter pauses, mulling over the idea. 

“I think that would certainly help some of the older Jedi overcome some of their bias. It would be nice to show Mando’s that our aliit are not some strange outlier.”

Geist chuckles and ruffles his hair.

“But you are? What other Jetiise can say they have a Mandalorian brother?”

Dexter hums, tapping his chin in a joking manner.

“Oh, you never know. Maybe there’s more than one secret brotherhood. Mandalorians and Jedi aren’t all that different.”

“Mmm. I won’t disagree with that.” 

“If you do end up doing a field trip, make sure to ask the Council? Something like that would require planning and permission.”

“Sure thing Dex’ika. Maybe you can help me convince the two aliit’alore who are still not on board?”

“Sure. I don’t know what I could say that would be any more convincing, though.”

“Just be you. That’ll be enough.”

He pokes his brother as the complement laughing lightly.

“Thanks.”

Geist throws an arm around his shoulders as they move to go speak with the leaders.

“Of course, Kih’vod.”

\----------------

A few of the Mandalorians still stand against the idea of a group of strange Jedi being allowed to visit Mando’ika, but Dexter and Geist manage to convince them into giving permission to come to Mando’ika, though not to enter all of the shops. Theron, Kho, and a few others give their permission but the rest say no. Dexter can respect that, as he knows Jedi would be hesitant to allow a group of Mandos into the temple. Though perhaps, they should adjust their perspective on visitors. But, they had already allowed Geisterfahrer to stay, he argues back against himself, acknowledging the step towards being more connected with Mandalorians. 

Now they just had to convince the Council to let the trip happen. Dexter wonders what exactly could convince the leading Jedi that this was a good plan. He talks it over with both of his masters, with MacStew passionately pointing out the benefits and declaring he would aid in any sneaking out that might need to be done. Cosgrove offers a calmer approach, with ideas about how to actually convince the Council. Freakazoid is all for sneaking out with a group of padawans, despite Dexter arguing that doing so would surely result in an embittering of relations not a smoothing of them. Geist speaks in agreement with Dexter. They continue the debate within the shared room. Dexter, Freak, and Geist start making last meal while the whole group chats. Geist’s helmet rests on one edge of the counter. Dexter holds the mixing bowl as he watches Freak duck under the open palm of Geist who is taking a swipe at him. There is a bright happy energy exuding from all of the bonds that Dexter has. He smiles with a content sigh. They set the table and talk through dinner. Freak and Geist retreat to Dexter’s room for the night, spending the late hours chatting about this and that.

The next morning Master Cosgrove inform them that the Council has agreed to meet with them after Geist’s last class of the day. Dexter feels some nervousness through the day, repeatedly having to relax and release into the force. He happily takes the opportunity to move about and fight when Geist asks him to help do a demonstration of shooting while twisting through the air. When the group stands in front of the Council’s chamber, Dexter straightens his robes, still feeling a tinge of anxiety. Freakazoid gently pats his back as Geist ruffles his hair. He shoots both a grin, relaxing fully. The two would have his back. They enter the chamber and Geist steps forward to present his idea. 

“I would like to take some of the masters and padawans down to Mano’ika to meet with some Mandalorians. I’ve talked to all the leaders there and I think that it would be a good opportunity to build bonds.”

“Guarantee their safety, can you?”

Master Yoda asks. Dexter watches as Master Cosgrove steps forward.

“We have had many interactions with Mandalorians on our missions where they have provided aid and been very kind. Most are kind individuals when you get to know them. We went as a group to Mando’ika yesterday. Nothing negative occurred.”

“Oh?”

Master Windu says leaning forward a little. Dexter takes a half step forward, drawing the attention of the room. 

“I have spent a lot of time with Geist and other Mandalorians. They have similar values to us and make great allies, if not friends. It would be good to let them see the Jedi are not a faceless group that stands against them.”

The Council leans back and seems to silently deliberate. Dexter feels reassurance from Geist as he pushes down on the need to tug on his braid. 

“The Council will have a response tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope everyone has a good holiday!


End file.
